


Magnolias

by WomanKings (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bella, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal, Omega Will, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WomanKings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( AU with Will as a young Omega who, due to circumstances involving the birth of a baby girl, has been arranged to mate with Alpha!Jack Crawford. He's taken from his familiar life in Louisiana to live with Jack, Bella and their Omega, Hannibal. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Girl Named Alyssa

**Author's Note:**

> And another one! This is a complete and utter wish fulfillment kind of fic, and I hope you enjoy it with me! I was just completely distressed by the lack of Jack/Will (or Jack anyone) fics and needed that remedied immediately. This isn't beta-read. Enjoy though!

It all started with a birth.

Deep in the bayous of Louisiana, surrounded by mud and mosquitoes and gators, Will gave birth to a little girl. The boy, naturally, was terrified. He was just a few days over eighteen, just coming out of high school. He was a miracle, people thought, for an Omega. How many Omegas made it through their education without being mated? How many could say kept a 3.5 grade point average and were runner-ups for Valedictorian? Not many. Maybe not any. This _was_ the South that they lived in. Up North, Omegas could get jobs and make their own plans. New Orleans still considered it a crime for an Omega to own a car never mind having a paying job.

Will grit his teeth. He read in some fitness magazine that in some states Omegas were given medicine to help them during birth. It was a tragedy that such help didn’t exist in Louisiana. Omegas bit leather and drank to through the process. Will had downed two sips of his father’s strongest rum and took two pills he stole from the school nurse’s office after his last check-up.

It seemed like days had passed while Will screamed, cried and howled his way through birth. He hated this, hated what that man imposed on him. He couldn’t understand how some Omegas liked this. How could anyone love something that made you hurt so badly?

In perhaps the third hour of his misery, Will went silent. For a few moments the bayou went still. A bird called, but nothing answered. For a few moments Will wondered if something was wrong. He had read stories about home births gone wrong. Umbilical cords wrapped around the neck, C-sections that turned into funerals for both the mother and child. He prayed for something, anything, to happen. He got his prayer.

The baby cried.

Breathing deeply, Will reached down between his legs and pulled the bloody, screaming baby from himself. There was no energy left in him. Will held the child (girl? He couldn’t tell yet) in his arms, shaking out of pure exhaustion and a little bit of fear. He wanted to sleep so badly, but he knew that the tiny being needed him.

Will wiped the baby’s face, clearing some blood away so he could get a good look. Two eyes, a very pudgy nose and lips that reminded Will of a small rose. Will kept breathing deeply. His chest hurt, but he wasn’t sure if it was from panic or something else.

There was no time to think about it. The door opened. Just his luck! Will’s father, John, was back from a day of fishing. He held his rod in one hand and a cooler in the other. The tired man looked at Will with weary eyes, took in the blood and the baby and the disarray, He blinked –once, twice- before putting down the cooler, rod and keys and going to stand near Will.

Will’s hands were shaking and for a moment it looked like he was going to drop the baby. His father put a calming hand on Will’s sweat-soaked forehead before stepping away to get his scaling knife. When he came back Will had the baby sitting in the palms on his hands. His eyes were wide. John Graham bent down next to his son and, with a quick flick of his hand, severed the umbilical cord.

Tossing the knife aside, John sat next to Will with a huff. “What is it?”

“I think it’s a girl.”

“No…I mean, what is it?”

Will never thought about the breed of his child. He had no clue what it might be, but he was hoping for an Alpha. Everyone loved to see Alpha girls. The idea of there being danger and aggressiveness behind those pretty faces seemed to excite people. It excited Will too.

“How do you check? To see what they are?”

John extended his arms out to take the child. Will passed her over. John looked over her for a few seconds, touching her face and poking at her stomach. He even flipped her over to check for any marks on her back. It seemed like he was looking for some sort of real physical attribute.

Breed used to be harder to decipher than gender and sex. Most people nowadays knew that the two were not the same. People got the concept that men could have vaginas and women could have penises. What was harder to understand was breed and what decided it. Some thought that breed is based off a child’s environment; if you’re raised to be an Alpha, you’ll act like one. Others thought that there were real attributes to Alphas and Omegas that made them the way they were. But of course genitalia couldn’t be used to determine to breed, just like it couldn’t be used to determine gender. Both were wrong.

It’s not all that complicated. Will, for example, is a male omega. While he does have what most would categorize as a penis, the organ is more vestigial than anything. (The real nature of his sexual organ is some cross between vagina and anus, more on the line with a cloaca.) His omegahood is not defined by what lies between his legs but rather what lies in his veins. Breed is determined by blood type. (And then by smaller things in later childhood such as sense of smell, touch and hearing. It’s the little things that build a person. )

There was no safe way for John Graham to accurately see what blood type his granddaughter was so he did it “the old fashioned way.” His ideas of omegahood were stunted by his years of living in a place that shunned sexual education. John’s idea of checking a child’s breed was feeling the skin and testing the baby’s pain tolerance. A little smack on the bottom made the baby cry a little, but she seemed to settle down soon after.

“She’s definitely a female alpha.” John passes his granddaughter back over. There’s a moment of awkward silence. Will shifts in his puddle of blood. “You wanna name her?”

A name. Will hadn’t thought of a name either. A lot of things he had forgotten to do. Since it was an Alpha, she couldn’t possibly be named after her grandfather or even her father. It never happened, in any part of the country or any Western country for that matter, that an Alpha child was named for their Omega parent. Alpha names were sturdier and came with respect. Omega names were flimsy, unreliable and often foolish.

Will looked down to his now quiet daughter.

“Alyssa. I’ll call her Alyssa.”

* * *

 

A lesson behind the name Alyssa.

When Will’s father was seventeen and Alpha several years older than him courted him and mated him. It wasn’t long after that John became pregnant. With the belief that the Alpha was an upstanding man still in his heart, the Omega made plans for the two of them to live together. John couldn’t have been more wrong. The Alpha was a sorry excuse for a man who drank and gambled away all of the couple’s money for the future.

In his anger, John broke off the engagement and the bond not knowing that the Alpha was full of wicked tricks. Just days after he decided to split, the Alpha started telling everyone terrible lies. He said that John was a whore and slept outside of their bond. He told people that the baby wasn’t even his.

There was no way for John to defend himself. What an Alpha said was final. The Omega’s reputation was tarnished and he thought he’d be made into a pariah.

That may have been the case if another Alpha (Jack Crawford) hadn’t stepped in. Jack cleared John’s name and found the Omega a better Alpha to settle down with. The Alpha’s name was Alyssa. She was a bright woman, close to John’s age and incredibly pretty.

The two mated and just a few months after the deal was sealed, John gave birth to Will. The strange and pokey couple seemed happy, but it was obvious that Alyssa was dissatisfied in the relationship. Only two years after Will was born the woman packed her bags and left the Omega and his son to fend for themselves.

She never came back.

* * *

 

 

Later on that evening, after dinner and scrubbing the floor, Will hears his father on the phone. He peeks into the living room, eavesdropping. He can tell from his father’s stiff shoulders that he was on the phone with an Alpha. _That was fast_ , he thought. Will was under the impression it would take longer for an Alpha to claim him. He wondered what his father was offering price-wise.

‘Young omega with a high school education and a baby just a few hours old.’ He couldn’t imagine his father putting him for sale on Craigslist, but he also knew that times were hard. His cooking skills were alright, but his cleaning skills were subpar at best. He couldn’t imagine willingly taking him unless they were desperate for a second or third Omega. Will knew that even that was a reach. The best thing he could get in this situation was a double-wide trailer, an alpha who worked in the city, and maybe a few more kids. He’d clean and cook at have kids until he died. _Better than most omegas get._

He watched as his father took a seat on the couch, phone still to his ear as he bargained with the nameless Alpha. Will tried to shuffle in closer so he could get the specifics of the conversation.

“….yes. Yes, Alpha, he’s very pretty. Nice blue eyes, brown hair…”

“….no sir. Will’s a very clever boy. I well -- yes, Alpha, I’m sorry for interrupting….”

“…..He’s a good cook. Good with cleaning and washing up. The house sparkles because of him….”

“….No, no sir. Alpha, I mean. He’s very skilled in that area. I have no doubt he would satisfy…”

“…..A single child. Alpha female….”

“----excuse me Alpha, I didn’t hear you. How much...”

“…..Oh! That’s a lot, Alpha! Even for Will, I mean….”

“----yes Alpha. Goodbye.”

Will heard the phone click on the base. He hurried back to his room, diving under his covers to process what he just heard. An Alpha, a very important one at that, wanted to have Will and Alyssa. He breathed, trying to calm him and trying to figure out how to handle his nerves. What if he didn’t like the Alpha? What if they were like Alyssa’s father? Will tried to think of a plan or something like it.

 _If I don’t like them, I’ll just run away. That’s it. I’ll just run away. I’ll take Alyssa and we’ll live in the woods._ We can live off fish and bark or whatever. Deep in his heart, Will knew he’d missed home. He’d miss the bayou, miss the bugs, the animals and the swampy people that surrounded it. But still, as much as he’d miss this place, he’d love to settle down somewhere. His father’s fishing “career” meant following the fish. Sure they were in Louisiana for now, but he knew that in just a few months they’d be closer to the Mississippi. He didn’t want that kind of life for Alyssa. At least with an established Alpha he’d have a house and some semblance of stability.

Calming himself just a little, Will thought that being mated wouldn’t be so bad. Living in swamps and rivers couldn’t be safe for a newborn. Besides what kind of family would they be? Two omegas (one old and sterile after a botched C-section, and the other dubbed as the town whore) and an Alpha girl. There had only been one other case like theirs and it ended with the Alpha mating their own mother and sending the grandparent to live in an asylum for ‘hysteric’ omegas.

No, it was probably better that he get mated and give Alyssa a chance at a better life. He tossed the sheets from over his head and tip-toed from his room into the living room so he could see Alyssa. His father was asleep on the sofa bed and the girl slept right next to him. He smiled down at his daughter and after adjusting the blanket that covered her tiny torso decided he too should go to bed.

He could worry about the future when it came.


	2. a meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alpha comes by to see about Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my dearest friends. Alyssa, for letting me use your name for the sake of fanfiction, and Adrien, for being such a helpful "beta" reader. As always your comments and critiques are helpful!

He woke to the smell of breakfast. Very strange considering that his father’s last paycheck was three months ago and came in the form of fish. The two of them have been living off of fish and a few generous casseroles. How his father was managing to simulate the smell of hotcakes and sausage was beyond him. He had to find out if he was dreaming or not.

Walking (more like drifting) into the kitchen, Will was greeted by the sight of his father fussing over pots and pans. No, he wasn’t dreaming. Pancakes, eggs and –wow! Bacon! The last time they had bacon Will’s father was still dating Mr. Critz. (Mr. Critz used to be John’s boss and lover before the man’s untimely death after a very poisonous snake sunk his teeth into him.) The last time they had bacon was the last time John was truly happy with an Alpha.

Will couldn’t help from smiling. Grits, crawfish and shrimp—a southern breakfast that would make anyone’s mouth water. Will hopped up on the counter and stole a piece of bacon. He bit into it, expecting crispiness. Not the case. It had to be the worse bacon he’s ever had. He didn’t even want to know where his dad got it from.

“What’s the big breakfast for? Queen of Sheba stopping by? Or maybe somebody more local…The mayor?” His voice is light and teasing.

Will’s father rolled his eyes at his son’s foolishness. “An Alpha is coming by to see about you. He may be bringing two others with him and I just want to have some just in case.”

Two others? Will wasn’t exactly sure what to do with the information, but his first thoughts went to status. Two others could mean two other Omegas and Will didn’t much like the idea of being someone’s third. Third Omegas were nothing but broodmares. Extremely quiet sort and you never saw them doing anything interesting. Will wrinkled his nose. “That’s a lot of people…”

“Well, it’s a maybe right now. He may bring the other two and it may just be the three of us. Either way I want there to be enough food.”

The two of them settle into silence for a little while with Will nibbling at the floppy piece of bacon and John stirring a pan of eggs. Will looked over to Alyssa and tried to think of questions.

“So, er, what if I don’t like ‘em?”  

John made a face as he set the eggs into a yellowing plastic bowl. “It’s not about what you like Will. It’s about what’s best for you and your girl. I thought after wasting all them years in school you’d pick something up.”

Will’s turn to make a face. “They don’t do classes like that anymore. The vice chairman of the school board is a raging omeganist. She goes to rallies and everything.” There’s a little bit of annoyance in Will’s voice. He knew that back in his father’s day the classes for pubescent Omegas were limited to home economics and nursing. It was only a few years before Will was born before reading, calligraphy and math were considered essential for a mated Omega. Needless to say that Will did not hold his father’s sentimental affection for the ‘old days’.

“I’ve never cared much for that woman. It’s one thing to be a feminist, but it’s a complete other to try to remove Omegas from their biology. We were born to have babies. You won’t catch any alphas trying to push one out of them…”

Will opened his mouth to speak, but thought it best to not mention that many Alphas has the ability to have children. Instead he set down his piece of “bacon” and wiped greasy hands off on his pajama shirt. “I don’t get why you’re so against omeganism. It only benefits you.”

“I’m not. I’m not against it at all. I just feel like if omeganism is about choice it shouldn’t be a huge deal if I want to be a father _and_ have a job. I think there’s no problem with me wanting to be submissive to someone, and still wanting to be taken seriously by other fishers.”

 

Will understood where his father was coming from, but he didn’t consider himself one of those Omegas that could just submit. People were sometimes misled by the hair and the glasses and the stutter. There was a lot of fire in him. He didn’t consider himself the type of Omega to just submit. Still he looked down at his hands, feeling slightly embarrassed for thinking that he was better than his father.

“Anyways…” John turned off the oven and stove, and took the apron from around his waist. “I think you should go ahead and get washed up now. Try to tame that hair of yours, chew a bit of mint and put on something nice.”

“Sunday nice or?”

“No, just, um…you know, casual nice. Slacks, a nice shirt. Anything, really, to hide your breasts.” John gestured then to the bumps on Will’s chest. “I’m sure the Alpha knows they’re natural, but still-“

“Isn’t the goal to entice them? Whoever this mystery Alpha is has to like boobs. I mean, who doesn’t like nursing boobs?” John looked as if he had a nasty taste in his mouth. Will already knew the reason why.

“Just put a jacket over whatever shirt you wear Will. Don’t feel, you know, pressured to wear socks and shoes. You are at home.” The older Omega wasted no time in between cooking and cleaning. Already he was elbow deep in dishwater.

Will hopped off the counter top and made his way to the single bathroom. He stopped just as he opened the door. “Should I get Alyssa ready too?”

“Nah, don’t worry about her. Get yourself ready and try to help straighten up. Maybe light a few candles around the house.” John wiped at his nose. “It still smells like blood in here.”

Will was out the bathroom in less than fifteen minutes. There wasn’t much to do in the small bath except splash water underneath your arms and pee. Even then the space was so cramped that it was hard to manage those acts without hurting an elbow or shin.

As Will closed the door behind him, he caught sight of his father bathing his daughter in the sink. The sweet faced little girl was quiet as John splashed lukewarm lavender scented water onto her. He didn’t have to see his father’s face to know that the man was smiling and mouthing nonsensical words to Alyssa. It was a precious moment. He wished he could capture it.

The young Omega cleared his throat, not wanting to barge in on their bonding time, but still wanting to have Alyssa to himself. John looked back at his son, smile faltering for a second. There were moments of reluctance on his face, and Will wasn’t sure what to do about them. The moments passed, however, and John set a still wet Alyssa in his arms.

“Get her dry, alright? I’m gonna get cleaned up. If the doorbell rings shout for me.”

Will didn’t have time to answer his father. The Omega had already dipped into the bathroom and soon Will heard the rush of water. He sighed, slightly confused by his father’s roller coaster of emotions. Will turned his attention to the small, wet girl in his arms. Grabbing a dish towel, Will sat her down on the counter and patted her down as gently as he could. His movements were thoughtful as he wiped water from her mushed, still forming nose and soft belly. The girl brought up very powerful feelings for him, and Will could barely resist the very Omegan desire to press Alyssa to his chest so he could feel her body heat and be calmed.

After drying her off, Will attempted to smooth down the baby Alpha’s hair. It was a mission in futility. Alyssa, like her father, had the type of curls that refused to be tamed. Not even the moisture from her bath could convince the brown locks to imitate something like a cowlick. Will gave her a sympathetic smile. “Sorry kiddo. Looks like a life of broken brushes and combs for you.”

The girl’s only reaction to her sentence was a tired, little yawn. Will figured she must’ve been tired so he set her down on the couch while he busied himself with housework.

All the chores that could’ve been done seemed to have been finished already. Will wiped down the counters again, checked on the (disgusting) food that sat in the oven, and even attempted to sanitize the floor for a third time.  Soap and water and a little bleach pulled most of the blood from the wood, but you could still see the stain. After the second time of running it over with Lysol, Will gave up. His knees were starting to hurt anyway.

When his father came out the bathroom, Will was on the couch next to Alyssa, eyes glued to some game show. His mind was running, and he really just needed a distraction. Every so often his eyes would shift over to Alyssa to make sure she hadn’t rolled off or done some small thing to hurt herself.

“It took you a while in there. Did ya fall in?”

“Hmm, I was cleaning the bathroom. Heaven forbid something happen, I would like to have my toilet seat sparkle for once.”

Will shrugged, not knowing how to respond. “You know when this Alpha is coming?”

“Soon. Very soon.”

The two of them ended up waiting for another hour and a half. At some point Will and John got hungry and the two of them ended up gagging down half of the breakfast. Alyssa couldn’t stay awake any longer and fell asleep soon after Will fed her. The pair were almost ready to give up and say the Alpha wasn’t coming when the doorbell rang.

John jumped up, smoothing out wrinkles and dusting off unseen dirt before opening the door. Will couldn’t see the Alpha from where he sat on the couch; the door blocked the way. He could only hear the Alpha’s voice, deep and commanding, as his father did some cross between a boy and a curtsy. The younger Omega tried to breathe. _Calm down Will. There ain’t nothing to be-_

And then Will saw him. Tall, dressed in one of those nice suits Will could only dream of affording, the man looked like he stepped straight from a big city. The Alpha had gorgeous bronze skin and eyes that looked as deep as the bayou. Will’s eyes were blown wide open, and he worried that there were cartoon hearts floating around his head. The Alpha was most likely in his early thirties—several years older than Will. Though Will couldn’t pinpoint the Alpha’s exact age, he could pinpoint how beautiful the man was.

The man stepped into the tiny houseboat and frowned. For a second Will was both embarrassed and defensive of their little home. It was a shy and miserable excuse for a house, yes, but it was still theirs. He watched, carefully, as his father followed behind the Alpha, wringing his hands and smoothing out invisible wrinkles. _A jittery and nerve-racked house of “whores”. What a desperate picture we paint._

The Alpha’s face barely hid his disdain of the home, but as soon as he laid eyes on Will, a new expression took over his face. Admiration? Will wasn’t sure. He adjusted his glasses on his face so that it blocked his view of the Alpha’s scanning eyes. The man’s eyes narrowed, taking in the gesture.

Will’s growing urge to bolt got stronger and stronger until the Alpha took a seat next to him. He said nothing, but Will could tell that he was taking it in. The blue eyes, the brown hair, the nervous ticks; a full package and the Alpha wanted to make sure his toy had all the pieces. The man extended his hand and Will worried that he was going to put his hands in Will’s hair. He doesn’t. The Alpha, instead, straightens Will’s glasses before taking them off altogether. Will watched in mild horror as the Alpha folded the pair and set them in his breast pocket.

_Oh, okay_. Will thought. _That’s…okay._ There isn’t a beat of time before the Alpha’s hands are in Will’s hair. Will expected the grimace, but what he didn’t expect was for the Alpha to lean in and take a sniff of the skin between Will’s neck and collarbone. Will went stiff for a moment. That was new. Very, extremely new. Almost as new as the growing, unnamed excited that lie in the pit of his stomach. Will tried to make eye contact with his father but the older Omega had slunk off into the corner. 

After the Alpha had gotten his fill, he pulled back. “Hmm.” He said, as if he found something he rather liked and approved of. Could Will help the slight feeling of pride that went through him?

The Alpha wiped his hands off on the couch before locking his eyes with Will’s. “It’s nice to meet you at last Will. I’m Jack.”


	3. perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read. Thanks for the hits and kudos!!

 

The night that John Graham called, Jack had just returned from a date with Hannibal. The idea of officially mating Hannibal had finally stopped being a daydream. All date long Hannibal had spoken about the future and plans he had for their life together. Jack couldn’t stop smiling.

 

His mood shifted when he got home and found a very worrying message from John Graham on his answering machine. The Omega, voice tense and full of nerves, requested (begged, actually) that Jack call back as soon as possible. The agent had no idea what to make of it.

 

As he dialed the Omega back, he wondered how serious the problem may be and if he could even help. Sometimes Jack swore that John equated Alpha with invinicible. The day that it was proven otherwise was sure to rock the Omega’s world. The phone didn’t ring for even a full second before it was picked up.

 

“Hello? Who is this?” He could hear John fumbling with the phone, and waited until the noise settled to speak.

 

“It’s Jack. You called me earlier?”

 

“Jack! Oh thank God you called back. I was worried for a second. My message-”

 

“I got your message. You sounded very, erm, tense. Is something the matter down there?”

 

“Uhm, no, well….yes, actually, something is wrong, and we’re-I’m in dire need of help.”

 

That wasn’t reassuring in the least. Jack looked for a place to sit. Settling on the nearest couch, he urged for John to continue. “Yes?”

 

“Well, somehow Will managed to get himself pregnant. I didn’t even know he was with child until he was holding the damn thing in his arms.” There’s a lull for a second, a tiny fraction of time filled with the sound of John sitting down on something leathery. “I’ve never been more embarrassed in my life Alpha.”

 

 _Oh Lord_ , Jack thought. _There he goes again. Starting up with that ‘Alpha’ nonsense._ Though Virginia was ‘technically’ apart of the South, Jack liked to hold fast to the fact that it was the most advanced of the Southern states. Virginia had healthcare and job options for Omegas that extended out of nursing and home care. In Virginia both unmated and mated Omegas were allowed to drive. Even in the most expensive parts of the state, you never heard much about Omegas being sent to sanitariums. It just didn’t happen. And just like Omegas didn’t get sent away, Omegas certainly weren’t expected to refer to the other breeds as ‘Alpha’ or ‘Beta’. The concept was terribly old fashioned, and as much as Jack appreciated a sweet, respectful Omega that bowed their head and followed every custom, he found the entire thing to be disgusting and extremely breedist.

 

Closing his eyes, Jack attempted to compute what John just said. He wasn’t quite sure on how the Omega expected him to handle this, but all he could say was, “He what?”

 

“He had a baby. An Alpha girl.”

 

“Oh.” It came out light and breathy and Jack’s head hurt from thinking about John’s tiny son taking care of a child. Though the agent had never met the boy in person, he had to guess that he couldn’t be that much younger than Bella.  Though science and some very vocal politicians would protest, Omegas just weren’t supposed to have kids that young. How many times has he seen Omegas just barely scrapping sixteen on the arms of lecherous older Alpha? How many times has he seen the same Omegas with litters of children surrounding them? Too many, much too many. He’d hate to see another one.  “Oh, John, that’s…“

 

“I know Alpha. It’s absolutely terrible. After all the work I’ve done, after all the things I’ve taught him. I don’t understand why it’s such a hard concept for him. Be good. Keep your legs closed. Oh, Alpha, I thought he’d be such a good one. He seemed so smart! Had those nice grades, that empathy thing. You can’t imagine how disappointed I am.”

 

While Jack was still trying to deal with the information given to him, he had a faint idea of what John was going to ask of him. He was not easily fooled, and knew that under the right circumstances John could be extremely manipulative.  “I can’t, really John, I can’t. Must be hard on you.”

 

“Very hard. Terribly hard. Oh God! And our reputation! I swear half these people in this know me as the whore that destroyed that terrible Alpha’s reputation, and now this? Jesus, what a picture we paint. God, I couldn’t find a job until after Alyssa mated me and even then some people still looked at me funny. It’s only going to be worse for Will. Such a pretty young thing with all that potential and it’s all going to go to waste.”

 

“I’m sure it won’t. He sounds lovely from the way you talk about him.” He tried hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. The picture John was painting was nothing short of tragic. He pictured in his mind a scrawny little thing who matured too early and became the victim of the town pedophile.

 

Over the line, John cleared his throat. “My God, yes. Yes, Alpha, he’s a very pretty boy. Nice blue eyes, curly brown hair. Under different circumstances I could imagine my boy on the cover of those Omega fashion magazines.”

 

Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes at the Omega’s statement. “Yes, I’m sure. But he can’t be a very smart one. Getting knocked up that young-“

 

“No, no, like I said he’s quick as a whip. Genius maybe. So, um, no sir. Will’s a very clever boy.”

 

“Did you just interrupt me?” Jack hated to pull the commanding Alpha card, but he figured he needed to take control least John try to trick him into something. “I _was_ speaking John…”

 

“I, well- yes, Alpha. I’m sorry for interrupting.”

 

“I’m sure you are. Does this boy of yours have any skills? Cooking, cleaning?”

 

“Of course. He’s a very good cook. Good with cleaning and washing up. The house sparkles because of him.” Jack is not surprised to hear the reservation in John’s voice. How he hated to reprimand Omegas, but _how useful_ it was sometimes.

 

“Uh-huh. And is he any good with mating? I figure that he was a virgin before this incident and I just want to be sure of what I’m getting.” That’s a lie. Jack didn’t care about if Will was good in bed or not. If this plan did go through, Jack highly doubted he’d want to sleep with an Omega that young. Age gap was one thing (there was eight years between him and Bella), but there were far too many differences between a recent high school graduate and a married, mated Alpha with a job.

 

“A virgin? Will?” He can hear a little laugh from John. “No, no sir.” The Omega caught himself. “Alpha, I mean. He’s _very_ skilled in that area. I have no doubt that he’d satisfy even the lustiest of Alphas.” Jack was not happy with what John was implying, but listened any way. “I mean, it takes some skill to get yourself knocked up the first time. I’m sure Will’s taken a few Alphas and he’s just never told me. Hell, I didn’t tell my Omega Father that I mated with my first Alpha until I was pregnant with my first one.”

 

Jack made a non-committal sound. John’s told this story hundreds of times and as sorry as he felt for the Omega who lost his first baby, he couldn’t find the heart to listen to it another time. “Mhmm, that’s nice. Real nice. So about this child of his…”

 

“Oh! Forgive me Alpha. I almost forgot about my dear grandbaby. Just a single baby. Alpha female. Looks just like Will really.” John said, not really having forgotten about his “dear grandbaby.” _Manipulative little-_

 

Jacked hummed again. Here they were at the crescendo of the conversation. The Alpha wondered if he should wait for John to offer a price for Will or if he should go ahead and make the offer himself. After looking at his watch and realizing how late it had gotten, he decided on the latter. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take a look at him. Not many Alphas would go chasing after an Omega in a position like your son’s, and I know how hard the times are. It wouldn’t hurt to come see about him.”

 

“Oh! Alpha that would be stupendous actually! Although…”

 

Jack sighed. _Here it comes_. “Although?”

 

“There is the matter of the price. I know, I know. I hate to milk you for your money Jack, but this is a very extreme situation. Will’s my gem, my life!”

 

“I’m sure he is. That’s why I’m offering the minimum of, let’s say, five hundred thousand?” That wasn’t a lot for an Omega. He’s heard of Alphas that shelled out hundreds of millions for theirs.

 

“Excuse me Alpha? I’m sorry, but I didn’t hear you. How much?” Liar. Jack knew that John heard him loud and clear. _Manipulative, lying little-_

“Five hundred thousand dollars. That’s the minimum of course. I’m willing to pay more…:

 

“Oh God! Oh! Alpha that’s a lot. Even for Will, I mean, don’t get me wrong he’s a brilliant and lovely young thing, but Alpha really?”

 

“Yes, really.” He made sure to put a little extra base in his voice. “I’m sure your son won’t dissatisfy me. He sounds charming.” Jack’s turn to clear his throat and steer the conversation.  “Maybe tomorrow I’ll come down with Bella and Hannibal. I’m sure the two of them would love to meet the maybe-new-omega that’s took up my night.”

 

“Yes, Alpha. I’m sure they will.”

 

“Alright. You get some sleep now John. The three of us will try to be there tomorrow morning-- early afternoon at the latest.”

 

“Oh thank you Alpha! Truly. And yes, Alpha. Goodbye.”

 

Jack didn’t bother echoing a goodbye. Instead he hung up the phone and with a tired groan rose from the couch. He was too young to feel this exhausted. Jack rubbed at his eyes, walking lazily into the bedroom that he shared with his two lovers. The two of them, Bella and Hannibal, were wide awake. Bella was “occupied” with a finances magazine and Hannibal was flipping through old of his old medical journals. He had no doubt that they were spying on the conversation. Jack rose an eyebrow at their façade of innocence.

 

“I suppose the two of you already know.”

 

Bella put her magazine down. “Please tell me we don’t _really_ have to go down South Jack. You know I hate it here.”

 

“I’ve never been there.” Hannibal said. “What’s it like?”

 

“You know those beauty pageants they have for Omegas sometimes? Imagine that but spread out among several tacky states…” Bella replied, already annoyed with the idea of having to pack and leave her comfortable ranch home. Hannibal crawled off the bed and slipped into the closet to retrieve their suitcases and some essentials.

 

“Listen I don’t want to go either, but it’s this or that kid’s stuck with some 90-year old creep.” He took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked between the both of them. “This isn’t about John or anything else. It’s about protecting that boy.”

 

Bella’s face softened. As irritating as she found the situation, she knew that what Jack was doing was the right thing. As a NATO translator she’s travelled to many places and has seen Omegas in the most terrible positions. Bella knew that if Jack didn’t go and retrieve the boy, she was just as bad as the Alphas that let their Omega mates and children starve. She nodded then smiled at Jack. “I know you have to do this Jack. It’s your nature. You think you can save everybody, but eventually you’re going to have to learn that you’re just as human as anyone. You’re not superman Jack. Stop trying to save the entire world at one.”  The Alpha woman laid a hand on her husband’s cheek. Jack covered it with his own a moment later.

 

“I’m not trying to save the whole world. God, Bella you should’ve heard the way John talked about his own damn on. You’d think he was a pimp trying to sell me some streetwalker. It was _disgusting._ ”

 

Bella scrunched up her nose and pulled her hand away. She had only met John once and knew that she’d never want to meet him again. At first glance the Omega seemed like a character straight from those gothic Omega romances; soft spoken, reserved and delicate – at least until you got to know him. John was a walking embodiment of every sexist, breedist ideal. The backwoods bayou Omega who’s against omeganism and just barely tipped the line between ‘traditional’ and racist. If she never saw him again it would be much, much too soon. “ _He’s_ disgusting. You’d think that an Omega who’s been in a similar position would be more sympathetic. You never see teenaged Alpha moms tearing at each other like that…’

 

“That’s because there’s nothing to tear at. Similar positions should bring people together, but I suppose not.” Jack sighed once more. “We should help pack. I don’t want Hannibal to feel like he’s supposed to be looking after us. He’s our Omega not our slave.”

 

“Who’s to say he can’t be both?” Her tone was playful as she stepped into the closet and returned with a few things on hangers. Hannibal followed behind her with his own suits over his arm.

 

“How long are we supposed to stay there?” the Omega asked, “So I can decide how much to pack.”

 

“A week. Two weeks tops.”

 

It was unsurprising, but very amusing when the statement was answered by two loud groans.

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours and an uncomfortable flight later, Jack stood at the front door of the Graham residence. He was tired and it showed in the way that he slouched. The flight offered no relief and Jack mourned the fact that didn’t take an Ambien before they boarded.

 

He rang the doorbell, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The Alpha wasn’t impressed by the outside of the home to say the least. He would’ve been fine with the place being a houseboat if it didn’t look so damn pathetic. Mud had splashed up on the clapboard and something moldy looking grew on the “deck”. The lawn chairs that sat out front were covered with brownish water. The entire place seemed to sag.

 

After two minutes of waiting, he rang the doorbell again. This time he could hear the heavy footfalls of someone (John) running to open the door. The Alpha stepped back.

 

When the door opened Jack caught the smell of the house. Something a little bloody, a lot of food, the natural scent of two Omegas and of course, the smell of the Alpha child. He could also smell bleach. Lots of bleach. He tried to take in as much fresh air from outside before stepping in.

 

“Alpha. It’s very nice to see you again.” John did a strange cross between a curtsy and a bow to which Jack had no response. He put a large hand on John’s shoulder. “I’m extremely happy that you could make it.”

 

“It’s not a problem. I was very eager to come see about this boy of yours. He sounds spectacular.” Jack doesn’t wait for John to invite him in. He stepped into the house and immediately he knew he’d have to set the three of them up in the same inn that he was staying at. The home, though sparkling and “sweet” smelling, was a complete mess. The living room, dining room and kitchen meshed into each other in the most unappealing way; the stove and two counters sat only inches away from a small plastic table meant to seat four. Not even three paces away was the living room, a cramped space filled with a tacky looking leather couch, two wooden chairs and a TV sitting on an overturned milk crate. Just behind the “living room” he could see two doors. He had no doubt that one of them was a bathroom and that the other would be the bedroom that the three of them shared.

_Pitiful_ , he thought _. Just pitiful._ He would’ve continued on his dissection of the Graham home if he didn’t see the lovely brown haired boy sitting on the couch. The expression of his face changed from mild disgust to something on the line of admiration. He felt the edges of his lips go up.

 

The boy adjusted his glasses so that his eyes were blocked. Jack’s eyes narrowed as he took in the gesture. Interesting. He’d have to look into that.

 

The agent went to take a seat by the boy, watching the Omega for a few moments. Nothing seemed out of place (brown hair, blue eyes, as told) but he did make sure to keep note of the nervous ticks that Will seemed to have. Seeing the boy’s avoidance of eye contact and how he kept turning his head away made him think first of those silly Omega pageants they showed on TV. ‘A sign of good discipline’ the shows would call it. Jack was silent, but slightly amused as he extended his hand to adjust the glasses on Will’s face. After seeing how the framed the boy’s features, he removed them completely and sat the glasses in his breast pocket. _Much better._

There was a little bit of fear on the boy’s face, and Jack found himself wishing nothing more than to alleviate that terror. He kept moving and put a hand in the boy’s curls. Ew, was his first reaction. The curls were terribly greasy and he regretted doing it as soon as he processed the grease was from lack of washing instead of a high amount of styling. He grimaced, but still continued his assessment. Jack leaned in, hand still in Will’s hair, and took a whiff of the skin between the boy’s neck and collarbone. Oh, oh wow.

 

He knew already that the Omega would have to smell good but still the cloying, musky scent of an Omega just days away from a Heat was still enough to have Jack fighting back a moan. He took another deep breath. Jack wanted to capture the smell of Will, lock away the boy’s naturally heady odor. It was intoxicating.

Pulling back as to get another good look at Will’s face, Jack couldn’t help giving a small hum at the innocently shocked look that sat on the Omegas face. He wiped the greasy hand off on the couch (what harm could it do?) then spoke, “It’s nice to meet you at last Will. I’m Jack.”

 

Will bowed his head a little before bringing his eyes up to meet Jack’s for just a moment. It was a horrifically sweet gesture and the Alpha had no idea what to do with it. “Nice to meet you too…Alpha.”

 

Jack waved his hand at that. “Oh, please, you can toss that innocent, subdued Omega shtick right now. I didn’t come here to see about some cookie cutter, head-bowing broodmare did I?” He smiled. “Call me Jack, alright?”

 

The boy looked confused for a moment and threw a look towards his father. When he seemed to get no answers, he looked back at Jack and dropped his shoulders down an inch. “No, I suppose you didn’t. I’m, um, very honored that you decided to come see about me. You seem very, er, important.” Will gestured to Jack’s suit and the Alpha tried hard to keep from laughing.

 

“My job is important, but uh, I wouldn’t go bragging about it.”

 

“What do you do?” Will inched closer to Jack. The curiosity on his face wasn’t false.

 

“I’m the special agent in charge at the Baltimore branch of the FBI.”

 

Will’s mouth dropped open and something like surprised popped out of it. “You’re a detective?”

 

“Ah, I wouldn’t say that-“

 

“No, but you help solve crimes! You catch bad guys, you get to send bad people to jail. You’re like, you’re like a superhero!” Jack was amused by Will’s excitement and even more amused by the boy’s embarrassment when he calmed down. “Sorry. That was-“

 

“No, no. It’s fine. You’re interested in law Will?”

 

“Kinda. I was hoping to be a police officer, but that doesn’t seem very likely for me anymore. You can’t be a cop _and_ raise a baby. At least not down here.”

 

“Hmm. That’s a pity. New Orleans sure would be a lot safter with you on the streets.” Jack put a hand on Will’s leg. The boy looked down at it and then back to Jack. “We’ll see if we can make any use for you up in Virginia.”

 

A glimmer of worry on Will’s face, but it’s gone after a second. “I wouldn’t think the laws are much different up there…”

 

“Well, there are small differences. You won’t be able to get a job because of the baby, but there’s plenty of you to do. My other Omega, Hannibal, is involved with enough clubs and societies to keep him gone most of the day.”

 

“You have, er, another Omega?”

 

“Yes. Just one. He’s very kind and probably one of the best cooks I’ve come across. I think the two of you will find things to get along with.”

 

“Just one…but my father said…two?”

 

“Hmm.” Jack flicked his eyes over to John who was “busying” himself with the plates of food. “He must’ve been referring to Bella. No, um, Bella’s an Alpha. Bella and I are married and together we’ve been courting Hannibal. You’d be our second Omega.”

 

“Oh. Sounds like you have quite a collection Jack.”

 

“It would be even better with you a part of it.” Will caught the compliment and for a moment his eyes are locked on Jack’s face. Just as Will started to speak again, John sat plates in front of them both. Off sight Jack could tell that the meal was going to be nothing like Hannibal has served him before. Everything on the plate looked limp, lumpy and a little slimy. He failed in his attempt to not grimace.

 

As he picked up the fork, Will leaned into him. “I found that it’s best to hold your nose like you’re taking medicine. Don’t let the smell fool you. It’s worse than it looks.” Before Jack can respond Will is digging into his plate, chatting with his father and speaking about some other Omega the two of them seemed to know of. Jack, feeling a little left out of the conversation, looked down at his plate and with a resigned sigh took a bite of egg.

 

It was worse. It was way worse. Jack would’ve loved to spit the food out and risk being hated by John than to sit through the rest of the meal. He was about to spit the egg out into a napkin, but just as he started Will had turned to him with a question.

 

“Did you hear me?” Will asked.

 

“No I didn’t. Did you ask me something?”

 

“Yes, I was asking why you didn’t bring your other two friends. Are they okay?” Jack appreciated the sweetly concerned look on Will’s face.

 

Jack shook his head, trying to think of an excuse for the two of them. “They were tired. It was a terrible flight from here to Virginia and they really needed to rest. You’ll meet them later on this week.”

 

Lies. Lies and excuses. Bella and Hannibal were sitting up in the hotel room, ordering room service and trying to track down where the pool might be. Jack knew Bella wasn’t fond of John and if Bella wasn’t fond of John then Hannibal certainly wouldn’t be.  

 

“Oh.” Will swallowed the last of his breakfast and set the plate on the table. “That’s a pity. I was really looking forward to meeting them.”

 

“You’ll meet them in time. I know Bella’s extremely eager to meet the baby.”

 

At the mention of his daughter, Will perked up. Smiling, he gestured to the small, sleeping girl that still rested on the couch. She looked most angelic in sleep. Jack leaned to get a look at her. “She’s a pretty little thing. Looks a lot like you.” Jack set down his plate and fork, and gestured for Will to pass the baby to him. “What’s she again?”

 

Will picked Alyssa up and set her in Jack’s arms. She fussed for a little while, but settled down in the crook of Jack’s arm. The agent-in-charge smiled at her and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. “She’s an alpha.” Will said. “At least that’s what we think she is. We haven’t had the chance to get her blood tested by a real doctor.”

 

Jack hummed. “Don’t worry about that. Hannibal’s been working towards his medical degree, and I’m sure he’d be grateful for the practice.” The baby shifted in his arms, making soft noises as she napped. “And what’s her name?”

 

“Alyssa. Alyssa Jane.” Will sat closer so he could stroke Alyssa’s soft downy-like hair.

 

“Alyssa Jane. That’s a beautiful name you picked out. I see you named her after your mother.” Alyssa yawned and Jack had to stop to smile at her. “Very strange considering the mess that woman left you in.”

 

“It’s no problem. I could’ve been worse off. Being abandoned isn’t so bad once you get used to it. You stop missing the people that leave you, and you learn to adjust. I’m adjusting. Slowly.” Will must have realized he hadn’t answered Jack’s unspoken question, or explained himself. “I was honoring her. She left me motherless and Alyssa without a grandma. The least I could do is give my child a smile piece of what I wanted. A piece of my mom.”

 

As Jack listened, he realized that “clever” and “quick as a whip” barely scratched the surface of Will. There was profound intelligence in the way that the boy spoke. He wondered, idly, how many books Will had stolen to get so smart. Jack didn’t miss the way Will took in small details about him and others. Whatever kind of skill that John was hiding within Will, Jack wanted to see.

 

“You were young Will. Real young when she left right?”

 

“Yeah. I was two I think. Dad told me that one night after they finished having dinner and she tucked me into bed, she packed her bags and walked out the door. He told me her last words to him were, ‘I just don’t know what to do about you and that boy’. I guess, er, we were a handful.”

 

“The stress of a mating like that could wear any Alpha thin.” Jack had forgotten for a moment that John was still in the room with him. A non-committal sound from Will as he took Alyssa from Jack and laid her back down on the sofa.

 

“Over the phone, John, you mentioned that Will had a skill. Empathy right?” Jack already knew Will had empathy, already knew how high-powered it was. He just wanted to see it in effect.

 

“Well, not a skill really. More like a, um, cute little party trick.” John stood and took up all three plate. “He gets inside of people’s heads and he can tell them their entire personality and life story. He used to love doing it to his teachers. Drive those poor Omegas up the wall, telling them about their dead children and bad mistakes. He’ll show you.”

 

“It’s not a party trick.” Will’s voice was low. “And it’s not something I can turn off.”

 

“That’s what you always say, but it shocks me how you manage to turn it on whenever we’re some place that makes you ‘nervous’.”

 

The amount of ableism in John’s words put Jack on edge, but didn’t make a move to address it. Instead he turned towards Will. “Will you show me? Can I borrow your imagination?”

 

Will blinked. Jack was sure the Omega still wasn’t used to being asked if things were okay with him. Still the teenager nodded.

 

“Good. Tell me about your mother leaving.”

 

Will took a deep breath in, closed his eyes. If Jack could see behind them, he’d see the pendulum swinging _. “It’s almost midnight. I’m tired. So tired. I’ve been up on my feet all day, stacking cans and scanning prices. I ache from the heavy lifting my boss has me doing. I keep telling him that my back is bad, but he doesn’t care. I’m so tired. I get home and the baby is crying. That goddamn baby is crying and John is sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette and watching that talk show again.”_

 

Jack watches as Will stood and looked down at the couch, a grimace on his face. _“I’m so tired and my bones ache, and John isn’t even trying any more. He tried at first. Tried to make it feel like we were in love, and that we were perfect for each other. He’s gettin’ lazy. He doesn’t do the dishes, doesn’t clean the house. I have to scream to make him take care of his gotdam baby.”_

 

Will walked over to the bedroom door, simulated the movements of tucking in a baby. _“I tuck Will into bed and kiss his forehead. I love that boy. I really do. I love that boy more than I love anything in this shithole of a town. I wonder if I should leave. I wonder if picking up and leaving is the best thing I can do, and I wonder about if I want to leave this boy without a mother. I hear John turning the TV higher. I have to get out of here.”_

 

The boy then walked over to the bedroom door, a ‘bag’ over his shoulder. John has stopped moving. An undecipherable look is plastered onto his face. _“I’m about to walk out the door. It’s cold outside, and I start to wish I packed a sweater. I gotta get out of here. I look back at the house. It’s so messy. The dishes are piling up, the trash hasn’t been taking out in weeks and I think I’m going to be sick from the smell. John looks up from the TV, cigarette hanging from his lips. ‘You gonna leave now?’ I shake my head. I shake my head because I’m so tired and my bones ache and I have no idea what to do any more. ‘I don’t know what to do about you and that boy’. I walk out the door, go down the steps and get into my car. I don’t come back.”_

 

Jack watches Will’s shoulders go up and down as the boy tries to calm himself. He could see already that the empathy would be a problem sometimes. It would be up to Will if he wanted to keep using it. Jack stood to put a hand on Will’s shoulder. The Omega flinched a little, but as soon as he realized it was Jack’s hand he calmed a little.

 

“I’m sorry. It depends on the person and the situation really. Sometimes I can just snap right out of it, and sometimes it takes me a little longer.”

 

“Your mother likes to hang onto you. “

 

“She puts her claws in me. I don’t even remember how she looked, but I can tell you how she felt when she was standing over my cradle, thinking about leaving and about how much she hated this place. She hated this place Jack.”

 

“Will, stop that.” John broke into the conversation. “I’m sure there were plenty more reasons that your mother left other than the décor and the town. I assure you she had plenty of reasons and none of them involved me.”

 

Will dipped his head and after what seemed like a personal talk with himself, wiggled himself out from under Jack’s hand. The Alpha was worried for a moment as Will walked away from him, but when the boy tossed back a small, twisted smile he knew it would be fine. “Silly me. Thinking to put the blame on someone other than myself.”

 

Jack tried not to laugh at the miffed look on John’s face. Giving a look at his watch, Jack waved to catch the Omegas’ attentions. “It’s time for me to go I think.”

 

John bounced up. “Oh! Are you sure? I don’t mean to push you out. It’s just- It’s extremely early in the afternoon!”

 

“I’m sure. I think Bella and Hannibal would like to get a look at the city before the rest of the week is swallowed up by mating plans. I’ll see you tomorrow night though. I’ll make reservations somewhere nice.”

 

“Oh, okay. We’ll, um, be ready then.”

 

“Don’t stress yourselves. I’ll call tomorrow to tell you the time and the place.” Jack watched as Will stood from the couch and slipped over to stand by him. He wondered what the Omega was going to do and was surprised when the boy laid a gentle hand of Jack’s arm.

 

“It was nice to meet you Jack. I can’t wait to meet your wife and your omega.”

 

“I’m sure they share your excitement.” Jack stepped back towards the door and gave the two one last wave. “Until tomorrow.”

 

He waited to hear Will’s goodbye, but doesn’t stick around to hear John’s. As he headed back to the car, he thought about Will and about their meeting. The boy was better than John described, and he worried a bit about abuse. Nothing physical. There didn’t seem to be any scars on Will’s body, but he knew that the boy’s psyche must’ve rivalled that of a war victim’s. He looked back at the houseboat from his side mirrors and decided that it must take Will a lot of bravery to stick around in this town, even with the arrangement.

_Bravery_ , he thought, or _maybe foolishness._


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few hours after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so small! I just wanted to do a brief update before the next chapter because the next chapter is when Bella and Hannibal get to meet Will and John. I hope you all like this!

After Jack left, Will sat back down on the couch, hand hovering where Jack had his nose. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until it came out, shaky and unsure. His other hand flexed on its own accord; it felt like it was buzzing after he touched Jack’s arm, like something electric passed between them. There was a strange ball of feelings in Will’s throat, and he had no clue what to do with it. He tried to swallow it down, but it hurt. _Is this what love feels like?_

 _No, of course not. We’ve only just met._ He chastised himself for being so foolish, shaking his head to clear the thoughts from his mind. Will dragged his eyes over to his father. The Omega had moved from his corner and was sweeping the last scraps from breakfast into a bowl. Will knew what he intended to do.

Lots of critters and small animals lived around these parts and the least the two of them could do is set some food out for the animals to eat. It had started out as a sweet tradition that John used to do with Alyssa, but now it was another chore, another thing to check off the list.

The younger Omega doesn’t want to speak about the meeting. He already saw the gears shifting in his father’s brain, the new plans and new approaches to the task of getting Will mated. There is no doubt Will’s mind that the conversation will upset him, and yet-

“So that went pretty well.”

John dusted his hands off on his slacks. His face wasn’t sour but it doesn’t honey either. His lips were pursed and he looked as if he was about to spit. “No. no it did not.”

Will let out an annoyed puff. “What do you mean? Jack seems to like me and Alyssa, and  the two of us talked most of the meeting. Didn’t ya see the way he was smelling my-“

“ **ALL** Alphas do that. Trust me. Your mama did it to me when we first met. Mr. Critz did it all the time. Hell, even your real mom did it. It don’t mean a damn thing.” John opened the door and stepped outside for a moment. Will could hear the bowl being placed. The man came back in, face still sour. “I’m sure whoever knocked you up did the same thing.”

“They didn’t.” Will could feel his face getting hot. “It does mean something. It means something to me at least. It’s not my fault you haven’t had any luck with Alphas. Jack likes me and he adores Alyssa.”

“You’re exaggerating, and you know how I feel about Omegas that exaggerate.” John said. “Now get up and help me figure this place out. I want it to look twice as good when Jack comes tomorrow…”

As much as Will wanted to groan and slink off to the shared bedroom, he stayed. He furrowed his eyebrows instead and thought bitterly that all they did was clean and cook. He thought that the meeting went perfectly, and yet his father was acting as if he shamed their whole family name.

Will moved about, silent and broody, sweeping crumbs off the tacky floral leather of the couch and adjusting the pillows. He still thought about what happened, and what tomorrow would be like. Some part of him felt like his father anger came from Will’s re-imagining of his mother leaving. Though the older man insisted he was over it, Will knew that his father was still hurting and would never heal if he didn’t allow himself a chance to.  His father’s reaction made him worry for tomorrow. If one of Jack’s lovers brought up the subject, then the whole evening would be ruined.

On his way to getting the broom and dustpan from the back porch, he stopped and watched his father dust off the blind. “If this is about my empathy thing, then I won’t do it around Jack any more. I promise I won’t.” John stilled up the way he did when Will spoke about things he didn’t like. Will still talked. “I know you miss Mom. You never say it but I know you do. It wasn’t fair of me to make you have to relive that. I won’t do it again.”

The older Omega turned his face to show Will that he was listening, but went back to what he was doing as soon as Will was done. “Wake Alyssa up. She’s gonna be up all night if she sleeps now.”

Will stepped back. He shouldn’t have expected any different. His father did this all the time. Something would hurt him and he’d get emotional, but instead of talking through it like a normal person would, John would hold it up inside and pretend not to feel it. Will was tired of it. He couldn’t take care of two babies.

Will abandoned his mission of sweeping up the floor to take care of Alyssa. The girl didn’t respond well to being pulled from her afternoon nap, but after crying it out settled into her mother’s arms with little problem. One side of Will’s lips quirked up, amused and charmed by how the girl was behaving. Will brought the girl close to his face, leveling so that he could see into her eyes.

As he suspected, Alyssa didn’t meet his eyes. She focused on his eyebrows and hair. Will moved his mouth a little so that she could focus on that too. He had read somewhere that around a week old babies could start mimicking gestures. He was impatient and was eager to see how Alyssa would grow.

For now the baby girl just watched as his mouth moved. He stopped and moved her so that she was cradle in his arms. John had dressed her in something too big; he figured it used to be his. Will swept his eyes over her, taking in the rosiness of her cheeks and the red pout of her lips. She was a real beauty and he wasn’t sure how something so lovely could come from someone like him. Will couldn’t stop looking at her.

“Hey little girl. Look at you. Jesus, you look just like me, but you’re so much more than me. You’ve got my eyes and my hair. I think that nose belongs to somebody else. You’ve got your granddaddy’s cheeks I see. Hopefully that’ll go away.”

The little girl watched Will’s mouth as he spoke, and it put such a deep feeling of love in his chest. He didn’t understand how some of his classmates so easily left behind dreams of getting out and accomplishing something, but now he had a vague idea of why. He pressed a kiss to Alyssa’s forehead and took in her new baby smell. God, he loved her. He loved her more than anything.

He stood up and carried her out to sit with him on the front porch. It was warm outside if not a little stuffy. The swamp air was heavy and thick and he knew that later on it would be filled with the sound of buzzes and croaks. He wondered how it would feel for Alyssa; her first night under the New Orleans stars, taking in her first big breaths of mud and moss. The same he felt, he supposed.

The two of them sat out on the porch, taking in the sunshine and looking at each other. Will knew she couldn’t see them yet, but he pointed out frogs and dragonflies and the occasional water snake anyway. He kept her neck steady, not wanting her to snap it around and potentially hurt herself. Around the two hour mark, he’s aware that someone is watching them. He turned to look at the window. The shades were pulled quickly.

He tried not to think about it.

 


	5. mind clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thoughts on Will's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I KNOW OKAY. But I promise it won't take me as long to get the next few chapters up.

The plans went wrong.

Something came up, Jack said, and their meeting would have to be postponed for a week. The message was relayed through John so Will had to sit through a lot of heavy sighs and dramatic head shakes. The older Omega’s reaction, once again, made it seem like a bigger deal than what it really was. People changed plans and postponed dates all the time.

Still Will could’t help the twinge of disappointment he felt when he heard the news. He was looking forward to it, but he supposed that it was better like this. Alyssa would have more time to grow and adjust, and maybe Will would be able to wrap his head around being moved again.

He didn’t want Alyssa’s childhood to be like his. Always moving, always in some different place. He didn’t have roots. He wanted Alyssa to have roots.

After his father told him, Will took Alyssa out on the porch again and the two of them watched the sunset. She was getting so big already and he knew she’d only get bigger once she started to eat more solid foods. The girl squirmed in his arms, making the small little noises she liked to make. Will put his nose in her curls.

Once again, the young omega pointed out flowers and animals as Alyssa eyes wandered. There was anxiety just under his skin, and he had no clue how to get it out. He flexed his hands, fidgeted; nothing felt natural or comfortable.

He let time get away from him. Hours passed, and it was nearly dark when Alyssa dozed off. The little girl shifted in his arms, surprising him from his thoughts. He took in the difference of time, the cold air, and the urgent noises that came with night time. Will sighed, stood, and carried his daughter back into the home.

Inside his father was distracted by the hum of the television, too distracted to notice Will tiptoeing past him. Will stood still and watched his father’s wide open eyes, and slightly agape mouth, and was taken aback by the deep, saddened feeling he felt in his stomach. He was used to feeling others’ emotions, but it felt strange to feel his father’s. Will knew so little about his dad’s past, and the few stories and trivia he knew all felt fake. He had no idea what was real about John and what was false. He watched for another minute or so before sighing, and taking Alyssa to bed.

Squeezing into the bedroom, he crawled up onto the mattress, and set Alyssa in the middle. Now more than ever he coveted the pretty nursery sets he saw on the home shopping channel. Gorgeous cribs and blankets with intricate designs of lions chasing balls of yarn seemed so enticing now. Still he made no moves to buy any of the luxurious things he wanted for Alyssa – he had faith that whatever life he had with Jack would be a better one than this. He’d hold out for a week or even a month if it meant a new beginning was near.

He was desperate for a new beginning.

 

* * *

 

 

A week was a terribly long time. 

Monday and Tuesday were easy. He did the cleaning, did some fishing with his father, and carried on with his life as usual. It didn’t feel any different. Nothing felt different, and for once John Graham wasn’t working himself into a nervous fit about a lack of calls.

Wednesday was harder. He knew it was silly to worry, but he couldn’t help but feeling as if maybe Jack changed his mind. Many times he found himself standing in front of the grimy bathroom mirror, frowning at his reflection, and wondering what exactly repulsed his maybe-Alpha. He’d pinch at his stomach, still a little chubby from pregnancy. Though his eyes were a startling and pretty shade of blue, he’d still find reasons to criticize himself. After one of these sessions, Will thought, maybe, Jack wasn’t put off by his features but by his mind. Who really wanted to marry an Omega with a brain as fast and unpredictable as his?

By Thursday he had convinced himself that this was all some elaborate trick to embarrass him. Jack and his father were in on it, and the huge joke was that Will was foolish enough to believe a successful alpha would waste his time with someone like him.

He didn’t have time to fret on Friday because John kept him busy. The two Omegas spent most of the day hopping from store to store, fussing over clothes and spending whatever money they had. Will was curious, naturally, about where John got the money, but struck the thoughts from his mind when the two of them were able to afford two nice suits each and lunch.  He was sure that all this shopping was in preparation for Sunday.  His worries for the meeting were gone for the day, and he remained happy and content for the rest of their shopping trip.

Saturday brought a new wave of anxiety over the Graham house. It started with John’s worry filled fussing over their clothes and time and other little specifics. Many times that day Will was the victim of nitpicking. If it wasn’t his hair, it was his posture. If it wasn’t his posture, it was some other imagined slight. 

After the fifth time being chastised for having his elbows on the table, Will took Alyssa outside so the two of them could get some fresh air. He was tired and angry and anxious about what Sunday held. He wanted nothing more than to pack up and move to the next swamp, far away from thoughts of mating and babies and a life he _still_ couldn’t imagine.

From behind him, he heard the window being opened. The same eerie feeling that washed over him the first time he and Alyssa sat outside washed over him again. He knew, deep down, that it was his father watching them, but it still felt strange. Pulling Alyssa closer to his body, Will buried his nose in her dark brown curls. He closed his eyes and took in her baby smell.

“What are we going to do Alyssa? You think we can run away from here?”

All he got in reply was a gurgle. A small smile from Will.

“Yeah honey. I think so too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Morning came quicker than Will expected.

He woke, stretching and yawning, on his side of the bed. Alyssa snored on next to him, making the sweetest little sounds in her sleep. Will hummed and leaned over to kiss her forehead. He could let her sleep for a few minutes more.

As Will accustomed himself to being awake, he noticed that his father wasn’t in bed. He groaned, already knowing that John’s early rising signified a day full of chores. Will prayed for a phone call from Jack, anything really, to distract the man and steal him away from the house. He knew he it was unlikely. Groaning again, Will scooted off the bed and reluctantly opened the door into the hall.

He was right.

Already he was hit with the smells of bleach and Pine sol. They turned his empty stomach. Will was already regretting waking up, but figured that at this point there was no going back. Taking a deep breath of air, he stepped in the kitchen/dining area.

As expected John was on his hands and knees, scrubbing at the floor with a bucket full of chemicals. The faded, lanky brown curls topping his father’s head hung loose around his face, and his mouth and nose were covered by a cleaning mask.

“Morning.”, Will said. He stepped over into the kitchen.

John Graham looked up, sat back on his knees, and pulled down the mask. “Good morning. Please, please don’t eat anything. I’ll make us something in just a few minutes. Let me finish with the floor.”

Will opened the fridge. Empty except for fish and a few bottles of breast milk. “We gonna eat fish again?”

“Nah. I was thinking we could head into town, see if someone is kind enough to spare us some food. I think that bulk store gives away free samples on Sundays.”

Will squatted down. _Boy, won’t I be glad to get out of here and get some_ real _food._ He found himself hungering for craw fish and gumbo, and hoped that Jack was hungering for a taste of Louisiana too. “So we’re going to be begging?”

“No, Will, not begging. Just taking advantage of what’s available. Besides, I don’t think we need any more fish. We ate most of what we caught yesterday. Any more fish would be begging for a disease.”

John pulled his mask back up and went back to scrubbing the floor in wide, broad circles.

Will got up sighing. “Sure.” He leaned against the fridge and took in the watery puddle that was the kitchen. “What’s all the cleaning for?”

John looked up again, visibly annoyed. “What do you think the cleaning’s for?”

“I think it’s because you think Jack is going to come inside again. Which is silly. He’s probably just gonna have us sit outside and wait for him.”

“Well I disagree. And even if he doesn’t come inside, it would be nice to come back home to a nice, clean house that smells like lemons instead of fish blood.”

“You’re the one who keeps wantin’ to slice them up inside.”

John gave an aggravated grunt before returning to the chores. “Maybe instead of whining about where we’re getting food, maybe you should wake up that girl of yours and get her cleaned up."

“Dad, Jack said it about a million times. He’s not picking us up until eight. There’s no need to disrupt this good sleep Alyssa’s getting.” He said, not understanding his father’s urgency. “Lord knows it takes forever to get her down. Why not let her stay down?”

The older Omega tossed his hands up in exasperation. “Fine! Fine. Do whatever you want. It’s your damn baby. Let her sleep all day and have her screaming all hours of the night. What do I care?”

Will fought the urge to roll his eyes at his father’s dramatics. Carefully walking around the clean parts of the floor, he went back into the bedroom. Alyssa still slept on. He thought about picking her up, and taking a walk with her. The city of New Orleans isn’t far from the house, and he doesn’t think his father would mind the quiet for a few hours. He thought about it for a few moments before deciding that some time away from the boat would be good for them. Will grabbed the nearest baby blanket, wrapped up Alyssa and tucked her into the crook of his elbow. There was no baby bag ( all the ones Will wanted were too expensive ), but Will thought that if Alyssa got hungry or needed her diaper changed they’d just come home.

Stepping back out of the bedroom, Will went past his father again. The older Omega had moved on to scouring the stove. He stood, awkward and unsure, as he watched his father work.

“Alyssa and I are gonna go for a walk dad. We’ll be back in an hour or so.”

 

No reply came. Will huffed and walked out the door.


	6. on the steps of the restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we learned something too! something we never kneeeeww *anna kendrick, on the steps of the palace voice* ON THE STEPS OF THE RESTAURANT~
> 
> ( also yES! Finally! I return after too damn long and here is a new chapter of Magnolias. please forgive me for taking so long. I promise I'm reading your comments and squealing because I had no muse for this, but something about you guys hatred of John inspires me to write. )

At the same time Will was shaking dirt from his shoes and adjusting Alyssa in his arms, Hannibal and Bella were almost, quite literally dying from boredom. Jack had left several hours earlier, checking over reservations and times. Bella and Hannibal were asked (ordered) to stay at the hotel, near the phones, and to relax. This was supposed to be a vacation. A strange vacation that would end with a new child and a new omega, but still a vacation. The alpha and the omega, bitterly, took their instructions.

Bella flipped through the channels once more, laying upside down on the bed, searching for something to keep her and Hannibal occupied. They already watched a few murder mysteries, yawned at soap operas, and sighed, bored, with the silly alpha-omega romances that played on every other channel. She stopped on a nature channel, looking to Hannibal for confirmation. He made a noncommittal sound, stretching before easing his way off the bed.

“Are we to stay imprisoned in our rooms or are we allowed to look around again?” Bella looked up at Hannibal, face deadly serious.

“I think Jack would have us stay here so I can keep an eye on the phone. He’s expecting a call from our lawyer.” She gave the television a sad look, feeling sorry for the poor omega couple who let themselves be documented for the sake of “science”. Still, she flipped it off, and stood so that she faced Hannibal. Bella took his hand in hers, kissing it once before pulling him close. “You can go out however. Take the cellphone and go down to the pool. You need a little time to yourself before there’s a new soul in the house.”

Hannibal considered this for just a moment before grabbing the cellphone, his swimsuit and the keycard. He pressed a kiss to Bella’s cheek before he left.

Bella held the wet spot on her cheek, wiping it off only after Hannibal left. She crawled back onto the bed, wondering if she should try again with the TV. Realizing she wouldn’t have Hannibal’s commentary, she decided against it, got up, and dug through her suitcase for a book.

She was several chapters into a study on mating practices in foreign countries when the hotel phone rang. Her mind went first to Hannibal, and she quashed the thought immediately. Instead of fussing over who it could be, she answered and was unsurprised to hear the lawyer.

“Mr. Crawford? This is Ms. Katz. From Starling & Budge? I’m just calling to confirm our meeting on Tuesday. I didn’t want any confusion.”

Their lawyer, Beverly Katz, was a very bright, Beta woman. She specialized, mostly, in bonding and mating contracts though Bella has heard stories of her handling divorce cases. Bella put on her most charming Alpha voice, speaking to Beverly as she would speak to any an Alpha – commanding, but not rude.

“This is actually his wife, Bella. I’d be happy to confirm however. We’ll be there. 2pm right?” She opened the hotel nightstand, dug in for paper and a pen.

“Yes, yes that’s right. We’re sure you and your mate are overjoyed to be taking in these two new additions, yes?”

Bella hated this part of business. Pretending to want to speak for longer when the only thing she really wanted to do was hang up. She spoke sweetly though, hoping the sugar from her words seeped through the phone. “Positively bursting with joy. We’re meeting them tonight actually. We haven’t actually seen them in person yet.”

She heard the delay, the slight pause that she hoped she wouldn’t have to get used to. “Oh! How, um, fun! Well I hope it’s a lovely experience for you all. Goodbye Mrs. Crawford.” Bella did not have a chance to return the goodbye as the phone was cut off almost immediately. She raised both eyebrows, but said nothing. She merely hung up the phone and went back into her book.

 

* * *

 

 

Just a few hours after Bella hung up the phone, Will had returned home. He was tired and a little sweaty, worn from walking with a heavy child. Will was grateful, however, that Alyssa was kind enough to hold any problem until they got home. No baby bag meant no diapers and no food. There would’ve been no way for him to take care of her.  

Will stepped onto the “front porch”, arms full of baby, and fumbled with the door. It wasn’t locked – the door was hopelessly useless --- but it got jammed sometimes and it was impossible to get in. Shifting his daughter in his arms he knocked on the door, and then on the window after he got no response. He shouted, loudly, for John to come and open the door. No words, no sound. Will checked his small and ratty watch. There were just two more hours before Jack and his posse would come to get them. He gave the door a kick, but it didn’t budge. Groaning he walked to the stairs and sat down with Alyssa in a sad parody of their little meetings with each other.

Will sat there for a while, urging Alyssa to hold her bladder and hunger for just a short time longer. Eventually his father would peek out the window and see the two of them. Will would get fussed at even though he told John he was leaving earlier, but he would be inside. He could change Alyssa’s diaper and feed her, and then they could go out. It would work out.

But then it was another half hour later and Will was starting to get antsy. Alyssa was crying. He gave her a worried sniff, and was relieved that she was clean. He tried to rock her a little, hoping it was just a little sleepiness. Of course he couldn’t have been so lucky. He looked down at Alyssa, pleading with his eyes for her to just hold on for a second longer. Will knew what she needed, but he also knew that his father would have his head if he even thought about feeding her in public.

(There had been an occasion a year ago with Will and John. John caught sight of an omega feeding her baby, and he was sour all the way home. When Will felt brave enough to ask John what was bothering him, it launched John into an angry rant against Omega whores and decency. Will, embarrassed, spent the rest of the walk home quiet. )

But still, Alyssa cried, and no amount of pleading could stop her. He couldn’t let one sour memory of his father’s outrageous breedism get to him. Regardless of the fact that he and his father lived on a swamp, he looked around, hoping for no secret peeking eyes. He tossed a look over his shoulder before raising his shirt and baring his small breasts to his child. He moved Alyssa closer until she latched on. Immediately the cries were quelled. He relaxed as she did, but still he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure his father wasn’t watching them. He stroked Alyssa’s hair, urging her to get in as much as she could. She continued, eyes closed and peaceful as her father encouraged her. Will thought, half mindedly, how truly pretty his little girl was. He supposed the thought was a little vain seeing as she was a splitting image of him. Still he smiled down at her, loving her blue eyes and deep brown hair.  

Will was so caught up in his daughter’s feeding (and beauty) that he did not notice Jack’s car roll up. He still had her close to his chest when footsteps came to stop next to him. Only when Jack cleared his throat did Will jolt. He tried, embarrassed once more by the act of breastfeeding, to pull Alyssa away but was stunned to feel the little alpha bite him. He yelped his surprise, not expecting the toothless gums to hurt so much. Jack’s face was sympathetic as he eased the young alpha off of him, and then a little shy when he realized that Will’s breasts were still exposed. Will tugged his shirt down, unable to meet Jack’s eyes as he took Alyssa back from him.

“She’s got a little bit of a bite to her doesn’t she?” Jack tried to make conversation, but Will was still smarting from being caught doing something he considered to be private. He nodded.

“I suppose so, yes. Gonna be a big girl someday with a mean set of teeth on her.” He turned his eyes to Jack’s smooth black car, disappointed by the tinted windows. He wished he could see inside. “Are your partners in there?”

Jack laughed at that. “Yes, they are. They’re eager to meet you and Miss Gums over here.” Alyssa, sensing she was being called upon, gurgled, pulling up spit and getting a little on Will. Will extended his arms, setting her away from him and groaned.

Jack’s face grew more serious. “Is there any special reason you’re out here?” He didn’t voice his disappointment in Will’s attire and smell, but it was there. Will opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately.

“The door gets jammed sometimes. I guess dad shut it a little harder than usual, and now I can’t get it. I’ve been banging on it for a while, but he I guess he can’t hear me.” He gave Jack a sheepish look. “If I could go inside you wouldn’t have caught me feeding her.”

Jack hummed, walking pass Will and giving the door a hard, authoritative knock. From inside he heard shuffling. The door jiggled for a few moments and then pulled open. John, dressed in his best shirt and shoes, stood at the door, mouth agape at the sight of Jack and Will. He looked between the two of them before sort of bowing before Jack and stepping out of the house.

“Oh! Alpha, I’m so sorry! I hope I haven’t had you waiting all night like this.”

Jack put up a hand, ending John’s babbling. “You haven’t. Will, however, was out here it seems like hours. He’s not ready. I’ve made reservations John. Reservations at a nice place.”

The bow went even deeper with Will’s father almost on the ground, sniveling. “Alpha, again I apologize. I had no clue Will even left. He disappeared hours ago! I was only inches away from calling the police, but-“

“But nothing. You’re that incompetent you can’t even look after a teenager and a baby?”

John started up with a chorus of “no alphas”. Will held Alyssa to his chest, uncomfortable by this display of Alpha dominance.

“Perhaps I should’ve put you in an Omega house. You would’ve been better there. An Alpha-less widower. A former sex worker, one alpha dead and the other one walked out on you – you’re a shining example for your boy here.” Will pulled back, afraid of this new Jack. The Jack he had first met was charming, sic kingly sweet with his compliments and his admiration for Will’s wit. This Jack was cold, the kind of Alpha that made Omegas feel tiny. He shrunk again the fencing. “Pull yourself together John. Take Will inside. Take care of the baby. Make sure Will is washed and dressed. Something nice. Nothing like what he wore week ago. You understand me?”

Will’s father nodded before gesturing for Will to go inside. Will nodded, ever obedient. Still he lingered at the door to look at Jack, watching as the Alpha walked back to the car and got inside.

When he pulled himself away he was shocked by the feeling of being slapped. John took before him hand curled from the tingling ache of hitting Will, eyes set into slits. The older omega wore a sour expression, bitterness rolling off of him in waves. Will was still shocked, gripping Alyssa tight as he tried to figure out what just happened. He didn’t have a chance to say a single word before his father went in on him.

“I have never been more embarrassed in my whole life. Is that what you intended to happen, huh? Did you want me to have to get, to get, shouted at by an Alpha? What do you think that makes me look like?” Will opened his mouth to speak, but the way his father stepped towards him made him think again. Will stepped away, back almost pressing to the door. “I can’t believe it. You probably sat on their on purpose. Gain a few pity points with the Alpha, that’s it.”

He had to interject. “Daddy, you know the door jams sometimes! I knocked and I knocked, but you didn’t come.”

“Oh? So it’s my fault?” Will shook his head, frightened and still exasperated. He didn’t want to do this again. “Poor Will with the tiny baby and the huge slut of father who can’t even bother to take care of his child. Poor Will who does nothing but spread this legs all day and has the gall to criticize me.” John tried to grab at Will, but Will pulled back hard. John scoffed. “You better thank your lucky stars that Alpha is paying so much for you, or you wouldn’t be going anywhere. You’d be right with her, fishing and living in houseboats the rest of your life. The only reason you’re getting out is because he pities you.”

With that John stepped away, almost sliding into the bedroom. The door slammed and Will was left in silence. He steadied his breathing, unsure what to think of what happened. Will pulled Alyssa away from her, stroking her face before setting her down on the couch. Touching her head one more time, he slipped into the bathroom to quickly wash under his arms and put on some different clothes. He’s not sure if he owned anything nicer than what he wore last week, but he’s sure he could dig up something. When he came from the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom, he tried not to make contact with his father, pulling into himself as he searched the large plastic bag for a good shirt. John lightly touched Will’s side and showed him an ironed outfit made up of a nice, white shirt and black slacks. Will nodded, understanding that that was the best he could wear.

He put on his clothes quietly and got out the room as fast as he could. He figured Alyssa would be fine in her clothes, but she would need some things if they were going to go out. He took a few diapers from the plastic shopping bags (still unpacked as there were nowhere to put them) and stuffed them into his pockets. Will worried, a little, about having diapers in the pockets of the nice pants, but still he put them in, and thought wistfully of a life with baby bags and cribs and blankets.

He looked between the bedroom door and the front door, worried about leaving his father alone. His mind flashed back to the slap and the week full of rude comments and nasty attitude from John, and decided that it wouldn’t matter. He tucked Alyssa into his arms, glided across the short space and stepped out of the door.

He walked to the car, silently, unsure of what to say or do once he got inside. He knocked on the front window. Jack rolled it down, and, after giving Will a quick look up and down, smiled. “Get in the back seat. It’ll be a tight squeeze between the six of us, but soon it’ll just be five.” He gave Will a little wink, and unlocked the doors. The backdoor opened, and Will was invited inside by a thin man with maroon eyes.

Will tried not to stare, but he was curious about the two other people in the car. As soon as he slid in with Alyssa on his lap, the car was filled with coos and sweet noises as Jack’s partners reached to touch the baby.

The woman in the front turned around in her seat, eyes bright as she made faces at Alyssa. The baby gurgled, clearly amused by her audience. The man next to him gently stroked Alyssa’s fat, little cheeks with a single finger. Alyssa turned her head slowly and took the man’s finger into her mouth, gnawing on it lightly. The woman tossed her head back, laughing.

“Oh! Hannibal, I think she likes you. Or at least she likes the taste of you.”

“She wouldn’t be the first one, but she might be the first to have the purest intentions. Unless the little one plans on eating me alive.” The man eased his finger out of her mouth, wiping it off with a handkerchief. “I don’t think this little sunspot has any cannibalistic intentions. Do you darling?”

Alyssa gurgled once more. The man, Hannibal, smiled.

Bella pulled her eyes off Alyssa for just a moment and onto Will. She examined him, looking at his face and clothes, assessing him. Will shrunk a little, hoping to blend into the black leather. Bella must have sensed this, and yet she didn’t stop. Hannibal, too, had turned his attention away from the baby and onto Will. He felt exposed, raw in front of these total strangers.

“Well, hello there. Might we know what your name is?” Will blinked, unsure if she was talking to him before swallowing thickly.

“It’s Will. My name is Will.”

“Will. It’s nice to meet you Will. I'm Bella. And that dear of an Omega you're sitting next to is my mate, Hannibal.” She eased into a softer smile. “Is that short for anything?”

“William. But nobody but my dad calls me William. Even then he only does it when he’s upset with me.”

“I don’t how see how anyone could be upset with an omega so pure and beautiful.” That came from Hannibal. Will is shocked and put off by the deepness of the man’s voice. “I can’t imagine you doing anything wrong.”

Will swung his eyes, catching Jack’s in the car mirror, before ducking his head. “I’ve been told by, ahem, some people that I’m just a step over a harlot. Alyssa is the proof of my one sin.”

A small chuckle from Jack up front, but nothing else from him. Will couldn’t help but feeling accomplished. He made Jack laugh again.

Hannibal put a hand on Will’s. “You’ve committed no sin. If anything you’re the victim of some alpha’s urges. We shouldn’t victimize ourselves so.”

Will snorted. “You say that like you all aren’t planning a meeting for the three of you to place your marks on me. I feel like a sin magnet.”

The man and the woman shared a glance with Jack. The three of them burst into laughter. Jack put his hand up silencing Hannibal and quieting Bella only a little. She still laughed behind her hand. “The three of us?”

“All three of you are going to mate me right? My father told me that’s how it worked with larger families.”

“Not at all. Will.” Will’s eyes were drawn to Jack’s. “Bella already has an omega. Hannibal and Bella will sit on the side while you and I mate. There is nothing to worry about. It’s not going to be nearly as traumatizing as your father described. Hopefully not traumatizing at all,”

Will visibly calmed at that, smiling a little from how gently Jack spoke. He may have been harsh with Will’s father, but the young omega knew such unkind words would never be used against him. Before Will could respond, John got into the car, out of breath and a little wrinkled. He tried to notice any changes in his father’s appearance, anything to justify him taking so long. He realized, amused, that he would find nothing. His father simply wanted to make Jack wait for him. The Alpha must’ve figured it out too because he shared a knowing glance with Will in the rearview mirror once more, eyes filled with a secret laughter.

It made Will feel warm inside to know he had something special with Jack.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the car ride was peaceful. Alyssa frequently switched between Bella and Hannibal’s laps, enjoying the attention of her two future parents. Jack and Will started up an interesting conversation about fishing, displaying a wide array of his knowledge, shocking the Alpha with how much he knew. 

Jack admitted to not knowing much about fishing. He preferred birds. “I suppose it has something to do with me being a fire sign. Don’t care much for the water.”

Will chuckled at that. “Well the deep sea creatures are always much more terrifying than what is in the air. You can understand outer space and birds, but we can’t go that deep into the ocean. I rather fly than have gills.”

Jack went silent after that, and for the first time Will registered how nervous he was. Once dry palms were starting to sweat, and he felt out of place in the midst of two highly educated Alphas and one clever Omega. He realized that he would be living with these three for the rest of his life, always beneath him. He fussed with his hands, unsure of what to say or do to impress them. Will wasn’t even sure why he wanted to impress them. What they thought would have no effect on him. Who really mattered in this equation was Jack. If Jack thought he was charming and pleasant, then he’d mate him and he could have the life he dreamed of. Will willed his hands to be still, confident in Jack’s liking of him. He _had_ impressed Jack on their first meeting, right?

Breathing deeply, he pushed himself back into the conversation which somehow moved onto the topic of omega rights. “Um, what were we speaking about?”

Bella turned in her seat again, smiling coyly at Will. “Your father here doesn’t support the notion that Omegas have the right to own homes and have jobs without an Alpha. A rather silly thought, I think, considering he does both and doesn’t have a mate.”

In any other company, Will’s face would’ve gone red, but here, in the presence of the clever Alpha woman, Will felt no need to hide his knowledge. “I think it’s silly too, but I suppose since Dad has spent his whole life being pampered by Alphas the concept of being self-sufficient evades him slightly. Forgive me for saying this Dad, but you’re one of those Omegas that reap the benefits of Omeganism while bucking against the entire system.”

The car went quiet, and Will feared for just a moment that he too far. The fear was taken away when Jack and Bella began to laugh. Hannibal did not laugh, but he did smile, quite impressed with Will’s little speech. “A stunning display of intelligence dear Will. Wherever did you learn these omeganist concepts?” That came from Hannibal.

“The school library has a small collection of omeganist writers. It’s mostly intersectional, but there are a few that focus just on the plight of privileged Omegas.” Will cleared his throat. “Would I be fishing for points if I said I only read the intersectional ones?”

“You wouldn’t. I’m impressed. I thought they didn’t teach you Omegas anything but homemaking down here. It’s good to see you took your education into your own hands.” Bella, holding Alyssa now after Hannibal passed her over, glanced at a red-faced John and then at Will. “I’m afraid that time of your life is over now. A pity it has to end.”

Will was confused. He had no clue what Bella meant and turned eyes to Jack in hope of an explanation. The Alpha moved his eyes away, almost ashamed he didn’t get to tell Will this sooner. “As progressive as Virginia is, it’s still a Southern state. Omegas can own houses and drives cars, but education stops for an Omega as soon as they are breeded, and have their first child.” Will’s face was pulled into horror. He had hoped he could go to college, get a small job. 

“I won’t be able to go back to school? I wanted to college.”

“I’m sure you did Will, but I can’t afford to make waves. Not with my job at least, and certainly not with Bella’s. Virginia’s a big state. I’m sure we can find something for you to do.” Jack’s tone was apologetic and understanding.

Hannibal touched his hand again, squeezing it slightly. “I’m sure Jack has already told you this, but I’m a member of many clubs. I have no doubt you’d fit in with a few of my friends. You’ll enjoy living in Virginia.”

Will pulled his fingers away from Hannibal, unsure of what to do with the Omega’s affectionate touches. He flexed his hand, fingers cracking a little as he did so. He drew his eyes away from Hannibal and let them roam over to his father. His father stared out the window, disconnected from the conversation ever since he realized his old fashioned views would not be tolerated in the car. Will set the tingling hand on his father’s knee. The man jolted, then settled, putting his own hand on top of his son’s.

The remainder of the ride was silent save for Alyssa’s noise and Bella’s gentle words to her, and they arrived at the restaurant just a little late. Will didn’t recognize the name of the place, but it looked fancy and far nicer than the places Mr. Critz would take them. Will resisted the urge to lean over Hannibal and stare out the window, figuring he’d have plenty of time to stare once he was inside.

Jack got out of the car, opening the door first for Bella then for Hannibal, and then for Will and John. Bella handed Alyssa over to Will, cradling the small girl’s head softly. “It’s a bit cold out here. You think she’ll need a blanket?”

Will knew she did, but also knew that the closest they had to a swaddling cloth at home were the sheets off the bed. Will nodded, but shook his head quickly. “I think she might, but we don’t have anything like that for her.” Bella looked to Jack, getting confirmation before Jack clicked a button to open the trunk. Bella gestured for Will to follow her. In the backseat were all sorts of baby things. Some were wrapped and some weren’t.

“We were going to wait until we could take you home until we showed you these things, but I think it’s okay that we give you a few items now. A blanket, for example, wouldn’t hurt.”

Will’s eyes wandered around the trunk. He caught sight of a pretty pink baby bag, decorated with ducks and dragon flies. He pointed to it. “Do you think I could have that too? I’m carrying diapers in my pockets.”

Bella looked down to Will’s pants before pulling the baby bag out too. Will switched Alyssa over to Hannibal, and took the pampers from his pocket and put them in the bag. Bella handed Hannibal the blanket so he could swaddle the little girl. Once she was wrapped tight in her blanket, Alyssa was handed back to her father. Will bounced her in his arms, liking how she looked all bundled up. From the corner of his eye, he sees Jack pass the keys to the valet. The rest of their crew ( Hannibal, Bella and John ) head inside of the restaurant to wait, but Will hangs back to catch up with Jack. When Jack sees this he smiles and puts a hand on the small of Will’s back.

“Come on. Let’s get you and Alyssa fed up.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner and the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying "never again" and then I make you all wait together, but I'm sure I can do two chapters today!

The restaurant was easily the nicest place that Will has ever been.

He’s sure he looked like a peasant in rags among the dripping chandeliers and diamond encrusted patrons that decorated every table. He’s conscious of his shoes and nervous of his unruly, curly hair. With Alyssa clutched close to his chest, he followed along with Jack, eyes widening at the sight of the brilliant clothes. If he was amazed then his father must have been embarrassed. Will knew how his father prided his looks and his few nice pieces, but seated in this palace of gems the white shirt and shiny, black shoes seemed basic, and even tacky.

Jack’s hand guided him to seat between Bella and Hannibal. Little Alyssa was settled close to her father, comfortable the minute Jack sat her in her high chair. After pushing Will’s seat up to the table and assuring that Hannibal was okay, Jack took his own place across from Bella, leaving John to seat himself. The older omega flushed, feeling ashamed for assuming the already mated Alpha would pull a seat for him. He sat, clearing his throat in an attempt to gain control over the conversation.

When all eyes were on him, he spoke, “It’s so kind of you Jack to bring us to such a nice place. I haven’t seen this many sparkly things in, well, ever!” He laughed, and it could’ve been charming coming out of anyone else’s mouth. “Wherever did you find such a gem?”

Jack was sucked into a conversation about the “gem of a restaurant” leaving Will with Bella and Hannibal. Will had no clue what to say to either of them. They were perfect strangers, and Will’s not sure if the one conversation they had proved to be a good representation of his character. His eyes were unable to meet theirs, and he focused mostly on the designs on the wallpaper. As he traced floral loops with his eyes, he fumbled with his hands, scratching and picking at invisible lint. His sharp, nervous movements were cut short by Bella’s warm brown hand taking his.

“What are you so jittery for?” , asked the voice connected to the hand. He looked at her finally, without the obstruction of glasses. He had seen her profile and back in the car, but her face was the true prize. She was beautiful, and Will could understand how an Omega like Hannibal would fall for her.

He shook his head, unsure of how to speak the words caught in his throat. “It’s nerves. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say or do around you all. You’re so classy. And I’m kind of…“ He made an emotionless gesture. “What impression am I supposed to make on you?”

Bella, still holding his hand, looked at him with her deep, understanding eyes. She nodded as he spoke, and when he finished she intertwined her fingers with his. “You’re not supposed to do anything. Jack wouldn’t have gotten this far if he didn’t think you were the most charming and brilliant thing he’s saw. You don’t need to look like Hannibal or any other Omega to be worth something. The impression you’ve made on us is the only impression you need. We think you’re marvelous.”

Will hoped he wasn’t blushing.

As the night continued on, both parties continued to captivate and repulse each other. Or alternatively, Jack and his posse drooled over Will while ignoring everything John said. Several times the Omega tried speaking up, and adding his antiquated opinions to the conversation only to be met with disgust and then silence. Everyone in a while Will would smile to let his father know he was listening, but that ended almost as soon as it began.

Near the end of their dinner when everyone’s belly was full and even the Omegas were starting to feel dizzy from the wine, Jack suggested that the Grahams stay in the hotel with them until the mating ceremony on Friday. John opened his mouth in feigned shock.

“My, Alpha! Don’t you think that would be a little scandalous? An unmated Omega staying with his intended?” His hand reached for Will’s. Will pulled away, not willing to be caught in his father’s strange web.

“Not at all. Bella, Hannibal and I will sleep in our suite, and the three of you will stay in the suite adjacent to us. Close enough for intimacy, but far enough so no one’s reputation is harmed.”

Will was quick enough to catch Bella leaning over to whisper something into Hannibal’s ear. The Omega smiled behind his napkin, too polite to laugh at whatever bawdy joke his Alpha told.

“Well, I suppose…if Will’s wants to?” His father looked towards him, raising his brows. “Will would you like to stay with your, erm, intended until your mating?”

Four pairs of eyes shifted to him. He was put on the spot, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable for once. He only had to take one glance at Jack’s amused face to make his decision. “Yeah. That’d be nice. We’d be close, you know? A real family already.”

His words made three of the four smile. Hannibal gave his arm a little squeeze, lingering a bit longer than an omega normally should. Will thought nothing of it.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll go pick up whatever clothes the two of you might need tomorrow morning, but tonight the two, I mean … three of you will come shack up with us.”

Will did not miss Jack’s mistake. He ignored it, completely unaffected by how it made his father’s frown deepen. The small Omega nudged against Jack. The Alpha wore an indecipherable expression that melted away into a smile.

“It’s about time we start living like a _real_ family.”

* * *

 

If the restaurant was a palace, then the hotel was paradise.

Will was excited to see his new living quarters the minute Jack suggested the idea. Jumping from swamp to swamp had given him nothing but waterlogged boat houses and little shacks by big rivers. He couldn’t imagine staying somewhere with more than one bath and multiple beds. He’s sure he was bouncing in the backseat of the car, asking questions that certainly were driving Jack up a wall. Though Jack was proving himself to be patient and kind, Will was still surprised that he didn’t mind answering all of Will’s asinine questions.

The surprises kept coming as they pulled up to the hotel. Will had to tip his head all the way back to see up to the top of the building. He hadn’t seen anything so large. Already he was flabbergasted, but there was still more to come. Jack was the one to walk him inside as Bella helped her slightly drunk Omega out of the car. From behind him he heard Hannibal’s gentle chuckle followed by Bella’s own clear laughter. He didn’t fully register the sounds anyway because what lie in front of his eyes was much too amazing.

The hotel was buzzing. People going to and fro, dashing back and forth, and up and down. The sounds were hard to describe, but they were killing Will’s head. The car was quiet and calm and coming from that serenity before being tossed into the hectic noise of the lobby was too much for Will and his empathy. A thousand lives in this tiny space, and he thought it might burst his head open. He reached out to Jack. The Alpha, seeing Will’s trouble, offered his arm for stability. Will leaned on Jack as the Alpha led them to the front desk.

A stately man dressed in the hotel’s uniform greeted Jack warmly, eyes touching Will only for a moment. The Omega stayed silent as Jack checked in, this time putting down Will and John’s name too. He specified some things to the man at the desk, giving tight smiles when needed, before moving Will again.

“I think Bella and the others may have slipped right past us.”

“Hmm…oh.” Will was useless right now. He squeezed his eyes shut. “My head hurts.”

Jack stopped walking, looking down at Will. “For how long?”

“It started when we came in.”

Jack dug around in his pockets for something. “You get these headaches often?” He pulled out a long, white tablet and handed it to Will. “I don’t have any water on me. Can you dry swallow?”

“Yeah.” He took the pill, throat working hard to take the pills dry. “And yeah. It’s mostly in places with a lot of people. I think my head gets overwhelmed with so many … lines. I can’t feel myself when I feel what hundreds of other people feel.”

“You were fine at the restaurant though.”

“I can control it sometimes.” He allowed Jack to maneuver him into an elevator. “Most times I can’t. I feel hopeless again my own mind.”

“Hm. We should get you into a shrink’s office as soon as possible. You ever been to a psychiatrist?”

“Once at school after I told a teacher how it felt to cheat on her Alpha.”

Jack’s face was steel as they went up, up, and up. He was silent on the way to the suites. As said Will and Jack’s were side by side. Jack opened his and pulled Will inside.

Jack’s suite was so much calmer. A gentle common area made of cream and red with three doors that Will assumed lead to a bedroom, a bath, and the adjacent suite. Just the one suite seemed bigger than all of the house boat. He stood in the center of the room, mouth agape as he took in the warm feel of the room. He thought if he took of his shoes and socks, the carpeted floor would feel like clouds between his toes.

“You can take off your shoes hon. No need to be uncomfortable.” Jack was getting undressed, stripping down to undergarments as he walked towards the bedroom. “Your suite is right next door. I’ll see you in the morning Will.”

After a night of affection, the sudden drop had Will feeling cold. He looked towards the bedroom door, standing while he considered following Jack. He decided against it. How desperate would he look, biting at Jack’s heels in hopes of receiving some affection? Will didn’t want to find out. Casting one final sad glance behind him, he made his way to the door that led to his suite.

At the opening of the door, the young omega was transfixed at the sight of the luxurious common area. It had the same warm tones as the other suite, but this one felt colder, and not nearly as homey as the other did. Will ran his fingers across the back of the couch as he stepped across the room, kicking off his dress shoes as he went. He touched the curtains before pulling them apart, and taking in the sight of the pool out back. Will’s certain he’s never seen water so blue. He wondered if Jack would let him go down tomorrow.

Thoughts of dipping his feet in the cool, cerulean pool were halted as his eyes shifted to the multiple doors. He opened the one to the left of him. A bathroom with a deep, white, claw –footed tub and a shower that seemed to be made out of silver. He let his nails scrape the tub, loving the feel of porcelain. He knocks on it with his knuckles, thinking about filling it with bubbles and soaking in scented bubbles.

Leaving the bathroom, he went for the second door. His hand hovered over the knob. Worst case scenario his father was in there, complaining and fussing over the sheets. Sharp and quick came his breath as he opened the door, and then smooth when he realized the room was empty save for a sleeping Alyssa. It was a decadent space, done in blue and green hues. There was a lovely bed, a dresser, a few other amenities, and Alyssa’s crib. Will put his hand on the soft fabric of her little bed, delighted that his daughter would have somewhere to sleep for now own. No more squeezing in close unless she wanted to.

Will sat on the bed. His surroundings were serene, and yet his heart thumped. It was sinking in now that in just a few days he would no longer be with his father. No more jumping from pond to pond, no more empty bellies, no more scraps and rags. He’d live in a real house with someone who, he supposed, loved him.

He took off his socks, lifting now naked feet up onto the bed. When under the safety of the covers, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Morning came in streams of honey toned light through the curtains. It laminated the room, painting it in pink and yellow. A flash of cream exploded across Will’s face, and he woke to the sight of his temporary home. He got up, slowly, stretching as he did. He blinked at the sun, rubbed his eyes. Will turned to see if there was an alarm clock nearby. He nearly balked at the time. Eleven o’clock was late for him, and almost impossible since Alyssa.

At the thought of his little girl, he rose to check the cradle. It was empty. His heart pounded, a little nervous, but the fear was soon alleviated. In a chair, tucked into a corner sat Hannibal with baby Alyssa in his arms. They looked perfect there. Hannibal’s hair, messy from bed, was just long enough for Alyssa to touch it with the tips of her little fingers. Hannibal cooed at her, entertaining her for the sake of entertaining her. Will stood back as the other, and in his opinion, more capable Omega eased kisses into his daughter’s plump cheeks. Hannibal’s eye drifted up for just a moment. Seeing Will, he stood from the seat and crossed over.

“I had thought you might sleep a little longer. You looked as if you desperately needed the rest.” He extended out arms, passing over the soft bundle over.

Will took Alyssa back. She lay comfortable in the crook of his arms. He had no clue on how to respond so he stood stock still. He watched Hannibal with careful eyes, confused on how to present himself in front of such a refined Omega. “Ah, no. I think I’ve…I’ve had my last late morning.”

“Or just the first. I can’t imagine how motherhood wears on you.” Hannibal took his seat again, and crossed his legs. He held himself with far more grace than Will could ever manage. Even dressed in bed head and comfy red pajamas, he looked delicate and beautiful, and perfectly Omegan. “I’d be glad to look after her on the mornings you wish to sleep in. I think I adore her already.”

Will’s lips pull up in some quick parody of a smile. “That’s very, erm, kind of you.” Will set Alyssa into the crib. He wiggled his finger near her. “I may have to take you up on the sleeping late thing. She’s beautiful, but she wears me out.” Alyssa grabbed onto his finger, and Will smiled. “Such is parenthood, huh?”

“I suppose so, yes.”

“Do you have any children with Bella?”

“We adopted a young girl several years back. Her father was a serial killer, and had killed several girls that looked like her. When the authorities came for him, he killed his wife and was inches away from killing her.” Hannibal uncrossed his legs, and leaned forward. He spoke in a hushed whisper. “Forgive me for this, but I’m grateful that monster was killed. We wouldn’t have a darling girl otherwise.”

Will cleared his throat. “And um, how old is she? Her name?”

Hannibal sat back, his face pulled by a sentimental smile. “She’s just a few years younger than you. Fifteen. Her name’s Abigail.”

‘You love her. Don’t you?”

“What parent doesn’t love their child?” He sighed, wistful and light. “She’s brilliant, clever, a little bit of a maverick. She’s lovely. I’m sure I have a picture of her. She’s my sun and stars so I must bring her everywhere with me.” He stood and left the room. From his spot over Alyssa’s crib, he could hear Hannibal shuffling about through drawers, and then clothes until he found what he was looking for. “Ah! Here she is.”

Hannibal handed Will a small photograph of a dark haired girl with startling blue-green eyes. On the back of the photo, her name was written along with the date of the picture taken. “She’s, uh, pretty.” He passed the picture back to Hannibal who gave it another fond look before tucking it into the pocket of his pajama bottoms. “You think she’ll like Alyssa?”

“I think so. I’m not sure anyone could dislike Miss Alyssa.”

* * *

 

The rest of the morning went by to quickly to note.

They had breakfast in the Crawford’s suite. Will wasn’t too proud to admit he enjoyed having real coffee and tea, and bacon that tasted like, well, bacon! Even his father kept from complaining, something Will was overjoyed to observe. During breakfast Bella informed the table of Omegas about the plans for the week, leading up to the big day. She assured them that no heavy planning would go on their shoulders. ( “Trust us Alphas to keep you happy. Poor Will has done enough moving so soon after childbirth. This week is for relaxation.”)

After their meal, Will had planned to get into the bath. He had been dreaming about soaking in it since he first laid eyes on it, but his father had other plans. Will was dragged from the suite, and into the first taxi. Apparently Jack had given John a little spending money, and John wanted to spend it all on things for Alyssa. The older Omega looked happy enough going over diapers and baby food. By the time they came back to the hotel, loaded with gifts, Will was exhausted. It wasn’t far after noon, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

It was supposed to be a quick nap, but time slipped away from him. When he woke, Jack was the one holding Alyssa. Will held himself up on his elbows, watching as his future mate spoke to the child. He was so gentle with her. Will worried, constantly, when Alyssa was being held by her grandfather. With Jack he could relax. Will fell back against the pillows, and it made a much heavier noise than he expected.

“Look who’s up Allie.” Jack crossed over to stand near the bed. “You had a good nap?”

Will rubbed at his eyes and nodded. “What time is it?”

“Nearly five.” Will started up. He slept much too late. Jack put a hand on his chest, pushing him back down. “You needed the sleep. It’s only been a week or so since you gave birth. I’m a little upset that your father has allowed you to move around like this.”

Though Jack wasn’t chastising him, he couldn’t help but feel the sting of the Alpha’s words. He sank into the pillows. “Sorry.”

Jack’s face softened. “It’s not your fault.” He set Alyssa on the bed next to Will, positioning her close to her father. He followed after her. “If anything it’s mine for not doing something about that damn father of yours. The moment I saw the house I should’ve known to take you and Alyssa out. I don’t know what was stopping me.”

A nothing noise from Will. He rolled over, careful not to harm his daughter, to face Jack. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. You couldn’t have accounted for my father’s crazy.”

Jack cocked his head to look at the Omega. Clever, brown eyes looked up at him, just brimming with possibilities. How cruel that fate made him an Omega. “Still, I feel terrible for not getting you out sooner. So much untapped potential stuck with someone who’s going nowhere.”

The room went quiet then. The two just lay together, taking in each other’s energy and enjoying the space around them. Will was caught up in his own thoughts. The fear of leaving home was gone, but he’s not sure if he ever really had it. He remembered being younger, and dreaming on tall buildings and fast cars. He wouldn’t get close to any life like that tucked underneath his father.

“Jack?”

“Yes Will?”

“Is it beautiful in Virginia?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“Are their forests? And lakes for fishing?”

“I’m sure we have more lakes and ponds to keep you entertained than stars in the sky. You’ll love it up there. Virginia is just full of nature.”

“Hm.” Will thought for a second. “Can we have dogs Jack? I have to leave my two puppies behind, and I’d love to have some pets in Virginia.”

A chuckle from Jack. “Yeah. We’ll see what we can do baby.”

The pet name was not missed on Will, and as mature and unwavering as he considered himself, he could not help the heat that went to his face.

Will wondered what that name would sound like in a different, less pure circumstance.


	8. bubble bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something little smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters?? in one day?? And one with some dirty things??

On Tuesday, Jack and Bella left the Omegas at the hotel. There was to be a meeting with a lawyer, and it was a little over simple things an Omega was thought to understand. Hannibal was visibly upset that he wasn’t allowed to go, and spent a good portion of the morning in a quiet pout. All attempt at conversation was met with one word replies and disinterested looks. Will knew that if Hannibal was pouting, then his father was pouting too. He didn’t bother to check in. He was sure there wasn’t any aspirin to help with _that_ headache.

He was virtually alone with absolutely nothing to do. All of Hannibal’s books were complicated for him, and he didn’t think Jack would be happy if Will went to the pool unchaperoned. He sat, bored, in front of the television, watching a soap opera until the idea came to him. He was desperate for a bath yesterday, and now the chance was his. He checked on Alyssa, and once he was certain she was fine with Hannibal, he darted off to the bathroom. 

The minute his bare feet touched the cool tile, he stripped down. Clothes were tossed to the side in a heap. Once naked, he sat on the rim of the tub, and bent to turn on the tap. He put his hand underneath, savoring the change from cool to warm and then to hot. He tested the water with the tip of his fingers then decided to add more cold. While he waited for the deep tub to fill, he went in search of bubble bath. He found some under the sink along with a nice fresh smelling bar of soap. He poured a decent amount of bubble bath into the tub. The effect was immediate. The bath filled with water and bubbles until eventually the big tub filled up. He tested the water again. Still warm, but it was mostly perfect. 

He dipped his toes in first then his whole foot, and then his leg. He got in slowly, just enjoying the feeling the hot water gave him. Sinking in all the way, Will rested his head against the rim. He can’t remember the last time he had a bath. None of the houseboats have been big enough to fit anything more than a sink. He hoped that the house in Virginia had a bath. He’d love to sit in it often, maybe reading and maybe relaxing in the steamy clean water. 

Will allowed himself to calm in the bath. The water smelled so sweet and the feeling of bubbles rubbing against his skin was a not entirely unpleasant sensation. Soon it dawned upon him that he’d have to get clean. He reached over the rim of the tub, and picked up the box of soap from where he dropped it. Quick to open the box, Will pulled out the bar and held it under his nose. Cucumber and lime tones touched his nostrils. It was a pleasant smell, and a far cry from the lavender squares his father would get from shelters. He dipped the soap into the water, swishing it around, before rubbing it onto his skin. The feel, too, was way different than the little squares. The soap almost felt silky against his skin. He rubbed his arms, his shoulders, under his arms, and his collarbones. He dragged the soap across his nursing breasts, sore and red from Alyssa’s feedings. The bar of soap dipped under the water again, but this time to touch his legs. 

As he brought the soap up to wash between his thighs, he brushed past his very useless penis and cloacae. He jerked up. He hasn’t thought of what lied between his legs since he got pregnant and gave birth. It’s been very abstract, and he barely registered any feelings of arousal. Now, however, his own sexual feelings were staring him in the face. He brushed the bar of soap past his cloacae again, just testing to see if it wasn’t some accidental reaction. No, it wasn’t, and the little movement his penis gave was perfect proof. He looked towards the door, unlocked and unbarred. Someone could walk in on him. God knows he would be able to just die of embarrassment if he was caught masturbating. He tried not to let the thought spoil this for him. 

Leaning back against cool stone, Will replaced the bar of soap with his own hand. He tried, first, an open palm against his dick. It felt like nothing at first, but a few gentle strokes worked it up into semi-hardness. Will halted, unsure of how to proceed. The man that impregnated him had shown him a few tricks, and Will knew he couldn’t replicate any of them. He decided just to keep stroking himself, wrapping fingers around his hardening dick. The sensation was pleasurable, but Will knew it would have no pay off. The real pleasure would come from a few fingers in his cloacae, exploring and pressing until he found the little bundle nerves that would drive him to an orgasm. He took his hand away, considering it, before shifting lower so that he was almost submerged in water, and his feet rested up on the rim. 

Two curious fingers rubbed past his opening. He gasped, taken back by the shock of pleasure that ran through him. During a heat, the same opening would be dripping with a pungent slick. For now the hole only produced a little lubricant to make the process easier. He tried putting in one finger. It burned some, but the burn soon switched to pleasure. He tried another finger. Oh. It reminded him of the sensation he got, laying on his bed, being penetrated slowly by a man much too old for him. But somehow this felt better. His fingers couldn’t force him to go any quicker, and they certainly wouldn’t urge him to do things that made him gag. His fingers sole purpose was to make him arch out the water, and cause deep rumbling purrs to rise from his chest. 

He had to remind himself to keep it down. He’d hate to be embarrassed, but he’d hate to miss out on the sensation of driving his fingers deep. He’s slow with himself, coming out sometimes to rub slick, wet fingers around the rim. His free hand ran up his chest, brushing past his breasts. He took the left breast into his hand, toying with it before moving his focus onto his pale, pink nipple. He rubbed the nipple slowly, playing with it like he figured an Alpha would. 

Hm, an Alpha. Another purr from Will as he thought of an Alpha giving him this same attention. Sure his own slender fingers felt good, but how would it feel if those fingers were thicker and longer. What if the hand he had on his breast wasn’t a hand at all, but soft, full lips that sucked and licked? Will fucked himself a little faster now that his mind was tainted with images of Jack and Bella on him, satisfying him in ways that made him want to buck and scream. He closed him mouth tight, bringing in his lips so he dare didn’t make a noise. The sensation reached a crescendo as he imagined Jack on top of him, open mouth licking unholy lines down his neck. He managed a quiet little moan, fighting the urge to lose control in the tub. As he got closer and closer, his movements became more frantic until he gave himself one last stroke. 

He let out one little squeak as he came, eye sight blurring with the force of the orgasm. His legs shook, making water splash up and out of the tub. His breath came out hard and painful. Will doesn’t think he ever came like that ever. He hoped, more to himself, that it wouldn’t be his last time. If Jack was as attentive as he imagined him to be, their matings would not be loveless. As will contemplated the frequency of his orgasms, he drove his fingers in and out still, seeing if he could get just a little more out of his self. That was, in fact, the fun part of a cloacae. His hand dropped from his breast and joined its brother between Will’s legs. His eyes fluttered and he moaned, but nothing else came. Ah, well. The first one was enough. 

Will sat up in the now chilled water and rinsed himself out. He gave his hands an especially good wash, not wanting to touch Alyssa with them right after that. He got out of the tub, let out the water, and grabbed the nearest towel. He patted himself dry, making sure he was free from moisture before wrapping the towel around his figure, grabbing his dirty clothes, and reaching for the door handle. 

He shivered in the cool air of the suite. Will blinked to adjust his eyes to the different lighting. Now, he wished he had his glasses. He’d have to ask Jack to return them to him. For now he walked across the room, behind the couch so as not to disturb his father. John, however, was quick to notice Will. The Omega cleared his throat, and Will stopped short. 

“Will?”, said his father, voice heavy with the South. “Did you enjoy your bath?” 

Will stood perfectly still. He was certain now that his father had heard him. “Yes. It was very nice. Good soap.” 

John, distracted with the TV, said, “Yeah.” He looked back at Will, and took in his son’s pink skin and flushed face. “I’m sure.”


End file.
